


Breathe

by AriaofYlisse, GhostiesandGhoulies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Doctor Hange Zoë, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Female Hange Zoë, Fever, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is kinda OOC, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poison, Poisoning, Seizure, Sick Eren Yeager, Vomiting, possible triggers, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaofYlisse/pseuds/AriaofYlisse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension is high at headquarters when Eren is stabbed by a rogue Survey Corps member. The hunt is on as the teen fights off the poison that has infected his body. Levi harbors murderous thoughts towards the attacker. Hanji is frantically trying to figure out some kind of cure for the poison. Time is of the essence.</p><p>(Co-Written with AriaofYlisse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work! I'm editing it quite a bit as I post it here, so bear with me. This was co-written with my wonderful cousin and was our first major work. Please acknowledge that Levi will be a bit OOC because we wanted to push his character.  
> That being said, please enjoy.

It was rare for there to be true quiet in the Survey Corps headquarters. Even after the expeditions where they lost comrades, there were always comforting murmurs to be heard; but it was then that there was a blanket of uncomfortable quiet over the base.

Levi sat doing paperwork in the infirmary, his eyes narrow and jaw clenched. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. He glanced wordlessly to the titan shifter that lay in the bed for what felt like the thousandth time. The sound of the younger's harsh breathing was just a shady reminder of the events from that day.

He had played it over and over again in his head; only wondering each time what he or the brat could've done to stop it, or at least lessen the terrors Eren would face in the aftermath of the incident. Every time, the devastated Corporal came across the same conclusion: there hadn't been a damn thing they could've done with the little they knew - and Levi hadn't even been there, so why did he feel so responsible? He hadn't even been there, and yet he could see it all play through in his head as if he had.

 

Eren was working the stables. It was merely normal day until that exact point in time: training, eating, cleaning, it was nothing more he would expect from a day at headquarters. Eren stroked the neck of his horse, whom he was leading back to the barn from a short walk. The sky had been filled with clouds all day, but it seemed now that those mounds of gray cotton would dump at any moment. Eren had finished his duties and was ready to head back in after he returned his steed.

He tucked away his horse, again patting her snout as he turned to leave. Fat droplets of rainwater began falling fervently to the ground. A horse whinnied nervously, at what he assumed was the incoming storm. Eren turned to address the matter. And that was when he felt the pain.

It was hot and searing, spearing through his body from his lower back to his middle stomach. "Gahhhhh...!" he cried. He wanted to scream for help but all the air had left his lungs in shock. He looked down to the source of the agony. He nearly lost conscious at the sight of the sharp blade piercing his flesh. The tip of the blade was coated in slippery crimson. The flesh was flayed like a ripped up piece of paper, and around it the ragged edges were steeped in sticky, red pools. Eren gawked at the sight, his wavering mind wondering, Is this where I die? Here, instead of in the hands of a titan? He fell to his knees.

The teen couldn't see the face of the hooded figure that stood over him, but he would've known that uniform anywhere. The distinct forest green of the cape, and the blue and white wings displayed proudly on the back: the wings of freedom.

"Why...?" He could barely choke out the syllable, the blood seeping further into his body, and climbing up the back of his throat like bile. It began to leak from the corner of his mouth, spewing out as he coughed. The masked murderer turned their back on the crippled shifter.

Eren's vision slanted as they strolled away. Everything went black. But the pain remained. Even the solace of unconsciousness was disrupted by the toxins penetrating his body. The blade had been poisoned.

 

"L-Levi," came a hoarse voice. It broke his train of thought.

He almost flinched at the sound, gray eyes softening a bit as they reached his lover. "Eren," he replied steadily, "how are you feeling?" He cast his paperwork aside rather carelessly on a nearby end table, instead focusing on the brunette.

Eren was silent a moment, "Like shit."

"Appropriate," the Corporal scoffed, "as you look like shit too." He earned himself a small smile.

One of the boy's hands reached out towards him, not demanding but offering. He accepted and grabbed the hand.

"What happened?" he asked imploringly, "I heard what Hanji told me but I want to hear it from you."

"Not much else to tell, really," Eren breathed.

Levi frowned but accepted it, not missing the unsettled look that had appeared in the other's eyes. He took the moment to observe the teen.

He wasn't lying when he had said the other looked bad. All of the color had left his face, leaving him looking drawn and pale. Even his vibrant eyes were dulled with fatigue and pain. It was startling to see such stark differences in such a short time period.

"I really do feel like shit. Everything hurts and it kinda feels like my insides are on fire," he murmured in evident pain. He grasped a bit tighter at the hand in his hold.

Levi's brows furrowed in response, "And Hanji still hasn't figured out what kind of poison was on that blade. Initially she said it wasn't anything she could easily recognize... if I find the bastard that did this I swear..."

Eren chuckled a bit, just fighting off the cough that wanted to escape, "Just try to keep them recognizable for their court date."

"No promises," he shot back immediately.

The titan shifter began acting strangely shortly after he had spoken, he seemed quite discomforted by something.

"Eren?"

When the boy's hand was yanked from his and placed at his mouth, Levi connected the dots.

"Shit... hold on," he called, grabbing the pail Hanji had placed by the door earlier. He hurriedly moved across the room and held it in front of the younger as he threw up.

The Corporal winced, hand going to lay comfortingly on the other's back.

He continued to get sick until he was dry heaving, tears leaking from his eyes from exertion. When he finished he slouched back to lean against Levi, spent from his sick. He clutched wordlessly at his wounds, face scrunched up in pain. When he pulled his hand away, he was a bit surprised to find his palm stained red.

Levi nearly tossed the bucket aside as he noted this, "Fuck! I didn't even think about your stitches tearing…" He carefully lifted the boy's shirt, only to find the sutures had in fact torn. He snatched up a nearby cloth and gently pressed it into the wound. He grimaced when Eren gave a sharp cry of pain at the motion.

Having seen the wound himself, it became quite clear that the poison that was festering in the teen's body was fact acting. It was an angry red, clearly inflamed with settling infection - despite the fact that Hanji had cleaned it thoroughly several times. Eren's body in itself was radiating with heat, obviously a fever had set in as well.

Eren lay against the bed limply, eyes clamped shut with his teeth gnawing at his lip to prevent any discontented sounds from escaping. He hated having the Corporal see him as he was, it was humiliating.

Gray eyes scanned over the other swiftly, a pang of concern struck him.

Hanji had mentioned that it was quite possible for the poison to have several effects. She wasn't entirely sure of the components of it, so there was no telling what was in store for the titan shifter. One thing was for sure, the endless possibility that lay before them was terrifying.

A knock sounded at the door just before it swung open to reveal the scientist herself. She stood silenced by the scene before her only momentarily before cursing and shooting forward, "What the hell happened?"

"He threw up and it tore some of the stitches," Levi replied quickly, moving out of her way and further up the bed to grab one of the teen's hands in his own.

Eren squeezed the offered hand and panted softly, sweat running down his face. He flinched as Hanji peeled off the cloth to get a look at his stitches.

"Shit," the brunette swore, grabbing up some nearby gauze and pressing it onto the wound.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he accepted Eren's death grip on his hand. Whoever had done this to his titan shifting shit was going to pay dearly for their actions. Murderous thoughts ran rampant through his mind, perhaps he should check on Erwin's progress in finding their culprit.

One glance at Eren made him rethink things - _after_ he was sure the boy was settled again, he would go.

Hanji fixed her glasses wearily, "I'll have to redo the stitches at some point… and I need to clean out the wound again.. sorry Eren."

Eren shook his head and offered the scientist a pained smile, "It's alright… you're taking care of me so do wh-" He hissed as she shifted pressure, "D-Do what you need to…."

She nodded to him and grabbed up some nearby antibacterial solutions and some clean cloth. Hanji soaked one of the cloths thoroughly with the cleansing fluid. The brunette woman hesitated before lifting the now red soaked gauze and gently rubbing around the wound.

The teen tried his best to keep himself from writhing about on the bed, focusing instead on clamping his hands around Levi's offered grasp and biting at the inside of his cheek. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to try and prevent cries of pain from escaping

As the cleaning got closer to the wound, he could keep them back no longer.

Eren let out a pitiful whimper, his breath hitching in his throat.

Levi instantly began attempting to sooth the other, leaning down so that their foreheads touched. He even disregarded the fact that the other's face was sweating and hot to the touch. If it helped distract him, Levi would do it a hundred times over.

While his concern for the younger intensified, as did his rage at the culprit behind it all. It would be a miracle if he could keep himself from outright killing Eren's attacker.

When Hanji did the final cleaning stroke of her cloth, Eren gave a choked sob from the extreme burning sensation.

The teen hugged Levi close to him in an attempt to calm himself. His superior reciprocated the action readily, wrapping his arms around the other.

It wasn't very long after that when the boy went limp in Levi's arms. He pulled back quickly, relaxing only slightly when he realized Eren had only passed out.

"Is he out?" Hanji questioned.

Levi nodded as he lowered his lover's prone form back onto the bed. Even in sleep, the other looked pained. It made the anger in the pit of his stomach rise again.

She seemed oddly relieved by the knowledge, "I was preparing to redo the stitches, that's why I cleaned so much. This will be much easier with him unconscious."

The Corporal seemed to consider her answer, "Take care of him until I return, I need to speak with Erwin."

Hanji observed him, noting the reluctance he had with leaving, "Alright, I'll stay here until you come back."

He gave her a swift nod and was off.


	2. The Hunt Is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos darlings!

Erwin was frustrated to say the least. It had been six hours since Eren had been attacked and four since they had begun questioning everyone on base to find any kind of discrepancy. They had already gotten through Eren's close friends, and it was needless to say none of them were suspects any longer.

He gave a sigh as he rubbed at his brow. They had just finished another session which revealed nothing. They were running in circles. The door opened loudly, he didn't even have to look up to see who had entered.

"Erwin," the man called, "what's the status of the investigation?"

The taller blonde peered up at Levi with an indifferent gaze, "So far our efforts have borne no fruit. We have no leads so far."

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Four fucking hours and we have nothing?!" His fists clenched as he prevented himself from saying anymore, though words burned on his tongue.

"How is Jaeger?"

The short statured Corporal tensed and turned his back. "Stable for the time being, he did tear his stitches when he was retching but Hanji should be fixing those now… This poison has infected the general wound already. The disinfectants haven't staved it off."

The Commander frowned at the news, "And I suppose Hanji has not determined what the poison was a composite of yet?"

"No, sir," came the curt reply.

Erwin gave another sigh, "Then we have nothing yet."

"Sir," came a meek call.

He shifted his gaze to the cadet that had been helping with the questioning.

"Perhaps we should get Corporal Levi's out of the way now, so as not to postpone the inevitable?"

Levi turned in mild curiosity.

"Yes, you're right. Levi," the Commander spoke in a firmer tone, "what was your location exactly six hours ago when Eren Jaeger was stabbed?"

While his gray eyes reflected disbelief, his face showed absolute fury. " _What?_ " he growled out.

The cadet shifted uncomfortably, "Please, sir. This will be over a lot quicker if you cooperate. Everyone on base is a suspect and we are merely narrowing down our list of options."

This only infuriated him more, "You honestly think that I would ever _dare_ intentionally try and kill him?!"

"No," Erwin said resolutely, "we know you would never hurt him, but it is a necessary part of this investigation to question everyone. Hanji and myself were not excluded from it either. Besides, if we're taking this to court, the more thorough our investigation, the more credible our findings." He took in the furious Corporal steadily, "Please, Levi."

Levi looked disgusted, "I was in my office doing paperwork as I normally would be at that time of day." A wave of guilt hit him unexpectedly. He had been doing meaningless work while Eren had been in mortal danger. The mere thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I can confirm his alibi as I hand delivered some new documents for him to look over. Levi is not a suspect." It was clear it was just as uncomfortable for the other man.

A relieved breath was expelled from the cadet. She scribbled down the information quickly and awaited the Commander's next orders.

"Elizabeth, please go fetch more soldiers for questioning while I speak with Corporal Levi," he said eventually.

She gave a salute and was off.

As the door shut, Erwin relaxed a bit. "I apologize for that, but it was necessary."

His rage was only suppressed, that was clear. "I understand," Levi ground out angrily, "but that doesn't mean I agree with it." He straightened, "Is that all you need or am I free to go?"

"Actually," the tall Commander interjected, "I would appreciate it if you could linger a bit more so as to assist me in getting a read on some of these cadets. You have a sharp eye and can read people that I might see as unreadable. Perhaps you can find something I overlook."

A moment of silence ensued as the Corporal considered his options.

Erwin continued, "I had thought to bring Hanji in as we-"

"No," came the adamant interruption, "she's watching Eren for me, so she is indisposed."

He raised a hand in surrender, "So be it. Then will you stay, and if nothing else, just study each cadet? All I ask is that you get a reading on their character."

Levi appeared frustrated but nodded, "Fine. I'll stay for a bit." He leaned against the nearest wall and crossed his arms.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth reappeared then, "Commander? I have the next group here."

"Ah, yes," Erwin said, "bring in the first, then."

"Yes sir," she entered with a cadet who was shorter than Levi and looked scared out of his mind.

Immediately Levi became disinterested. He highly doubted the kid had even managed to talk to anyone outside of his squad yet, there was no way he was their attacker. He met his superior officer's gaze and gave a subtle shake of his head.

The cadet was dismissed and another sent in.

The next seemed relaxed if a bit confused by the proceedings. His alibi was that he had been in the study hall, reading up on fighting strategies with his friend named Tomas Kramer. They accepted it for the time being and moved onto the next. Though Levi hadn't liked anything about that particular cadet; he just felt that something was amiss.

Another was sent in. However, it was plain to see that the brutally honest cadet had anything to hide so they were quick to get him back out the door.

This trend continued for quite awhile and Levi picked up nothing out of the ordinary safe for the one cadet.. Allister, was it? A few hours passed and they kept bringing groups of soldiers to be questioned one at a time. Each time they found nothing, Levi's frustration rose.

Then the last soldier of their current grouping entered.

This one was much different than the others, his eyes shifted every so often and his legs looked a bit shaky. It might have been nerves as being questioned by two very powerful members of the Survey Corps had to be a bit intimidating, but that wasn't it.

Levi's intelligent eyes narrowed, this kid was hiding something. Something that he was afraid to tell them. He interrupted the questioning and asked it outright, "Alright you little shit, what are you neglecting to tell us?" His instincts had never led him astray before, and they wouldn't start now. The kid's face paled considerably at his question.

Erwin didn't reprimand the other for interrupting, he had been expecting it when he had asked Levi to stay. "I must say that I've never held patience for liars, Kramer," he said with deadly seriousness, "it's best you tell me exactly what is on your mind."

"I-It's as I said, Commander, I was in the study hall researching titan fighting strategies."

The short Corporal locked onto his stutter, a definite sign of uneasiness - there was something more to this tale than he was revealing.

Elizabeth seemed to be alerted by something, "But it was just you there, you had no one with you?"

Realization struck to the two commanding officers suddenly.

Tomas nodded with a confused gaze and then he seemed horror stricken.

"You _do_ realize it is too late to cover for your friend now, right," Levi challenged.

The cadet remained quiet, his shoulders trembled with fear.

"So was it Allister you were supposed to cover for, then?" Erwin questioned with authority.

He gave a very slight nod, "I.. I had forgotten... he had made me swear to say that he had been with me..."

"And now you've revealed him as a liar," Elizabeth stated levelly.

Levi couldn't help but feel satisfied that his feeling from before had been correct. "So what was Allister trying to cover up, eh Tomas?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm not sure, sir."

His temper flared, Levi slammed his hand on top of the desk, "Bullshit! There's something else and you need to tell me right now."

Erwin watched the proceedings wordlessly.

Eventually Kramer spoke, "He was acting weird.. h-he had his full uniform on and said there had been squad training that day... I hadn't recalled any but when I asked him about it, he clammed up and became aggressive.. I-It wasn't until later when I noticed he had some kind of stains on his uniform… I couldn't tell what it was… I'm s-sorry."

Silence took the room.

"As of this point, Allister is our prime suspect," Erwin stated. His gaze was cold as he looked to the very nervous cadet before him. "It's one thing to withhold information that is not pertaining to this investigation but it's another thing entirely to leave out such relevant intel. This will not go unnoticed, soldier."

Tomas paled once more but gave a short nod.

Levi glared at him, "When this goes to the court, it is likely that you will be seen as an accomplice in this crime." His gaze was unforgiving, "And if Eren dies, I will come after both of your asses."

The blatant terror on his face was priceless.

"You're dismissed for now, Kramer," Erwin commanded.

With a hasty salute, he retreated from the room.

Elizabeth directed her attention to the men, "What happens now, sir?"

The blonde Commander ran a hand down his face, "We keep tabs on those two and continue questioning for the rest. We still have to narrow down our playing field." He then turned to Levi, "Thank you, Corporal, you were most helpful in this investigation. You may go now."

Levi nodded to him and made a swift exit, intent on returning to his ailing brat. The trip back to the infirmary felt as though it had taken a lifetime.

He hadn't known what to expect upon his return but it definitely had not been Hanji looking so distraught. A pine of worry struck him, "Hanji?"

Her tired and red rimmed eyes peered up at him in surprise, "L-Levi!"

His attention shifted to the titan shifter. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the brunette.

Eren's condition was definitely worse than before. All of the color was gone from his face, leaving him appearing very frail. His face dripped with sweat yet he shivered fiercely beneath his covers. Worst of all was his ragged breathing, he was practically gasping out breaths. Nearby there were several blood soaked cloths and various other medical supplies.

Levi was sure his face was one of shock.

Hanji looked down, "I don't know what happened, Levi... one minute he was doing alright and then he broke into a heavy coughing fit and he.. just.. it was so heartbreaking to see..."

He approached the bed slowly, feeling his blood run cold at the sight before him. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes… it is." Her voice wavered just a bit, enough for him to pick up on.

His hand reached out and brushed against the teen's sweat soaked bangs.

The younger gave an incoherent moan at the motion, moving his head toward the cool hand.

"Oh…" Hanji murmured, she reached for a cloth that was lying on the bed and soaked it in a pan of cold water that was on a nearby table. She wrung it out a bit before wiping away the sweat from the boy's face. She refreshed it and then place it on his forehead. "I hadn't even noticed it fall off," she said weakly.

She seemed to debate something before standing, "I'm sorry.. I need to go… do something. T-This is…." A hand on her shoulder silenced her ramblings.

"It's alright Hanji," Levi told her, "thank you for having watched him."

The scientist nodded in response and silently left the room.

With a heavy sigh, Levi sat in the now unoccupied chair. One of his hands reached instinctively for the other's. His skin was clammy. "I hate you so much for turning me into this," he said eventually, "usually shit like this doesn't get to me… But it's always different with you; isn't it? You shitty brat.."

Eren's head lolled in his direction and then his eyes fluttered open. His usually striking eyes were glazed over with fever. "Levi….?" he whispered out.

Levi noted the harsh sound of his voice, or lack thereof. He reminded himself that Hanji had mentioned a serious coughing fit, which was no doubt the cause of his hoarseness. "Hey," he called back just as quietly, "how do you feel?"

"C-could be better.."

"Yeah no shit," he retorted harshly.

A faint smile came to the boy's lips as his hand squeezed weakly around the one that held his. "Don't worry a-about me," he tried to sooth the other, "I've... fought off.. worse things."

The shorter man gave an indignant glare, "And who said I'm worried about you, idiot?"

He gave a very light laugh, though the sound was rough, "You.. didn't h-have to say it."

"Just shut up, shit head," Levi spat in response. A moment of silence passed and his tone softened, "Rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Another smile appeared, "I know… you always are."


	3. A Loss of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamming chapters today - not sorry.

Levi slept very little that night. It seemed that every time the ailing teen shifted, he awoke and checked on him. Nothing substantial had happened, thankfully, though the boy's breathing remained shallow and pained. It also seemed that inevitable fever dreams had not yet begun, which the short Corporal couldn't help but feel relieved for.

Hanji came in around noon, look worse for wear herself. She offered him a hesitant smile and she checked over the brunette. "No drastic difference from yesterday," she proclaimed quietly once she was done, "maybe I'll bring up some soup and see if he can stomach anything."

"Will it get worse than this?" he asked suddenly. The thought had plagued him much of the night, especially seeing how bad Eren already was.

Her face became sad as she gave a shrug, "Probably? But who knows for sure…" She brushed a hand through her hair subconsciously, "I need to figure out the different components of the poison but it's.. proving difficult with the little sample I managed to get." Hanji looked at him after a moment, "I'm sorry I'm not more helpful."

She earned herself a tired scoff, "You're trying and that's what matters."

Both shifted when Eren gave a groan from the bed.

"You waking up, brat?" Levi called.

The titan shifter gave a weak laugh, "S'hard to sleep with you two talking.." He finally opened his eyes and peered wearily over at his superior.

Instinctively his hand reached out and brushed against the boy's flushed cheek, "Do you need anything?"

Eren leaned into the gentle touch a bit, letting his eyes fall shut once more. "...Maybe a bit of water..?"

Levi glanced at Hanji from the corner of his eye and noted that the scientist was already on it. He decided to refresh the cloth of the younger's forehead. When he went to replace it, however, he scowled at the vast amount of heat radiating from the brunette.

"Your fever is higher," he commented as he settled the cloth at the other's brow.

He took the information in with little acknowledgement. "Hmm… I do feel a bit light headed…"

Hanji reemerged from wherever she had gone with a glass of water in tow, "Here, my little titan - your tasty beverage."

Seeing that the teen was having difficulty, Levi surged forward and helped the boy sit up a bit, making sure to remove the cloth in case it were to fall off of his face.

"Thanks Hanji," Eren breathed as he sipped at the cool liquid. It soothed the harsh dryness of his throat from all of the coughing he had done.

As he did, the older male decided he should tell the titan crazy brunette about Eren's fever, "Oi, shitty glasses - Eren's fever is rising."

The woman froze momentarily, "Is it?" She reached and felt for herself and then frowned. "So it is… alright, I'll try and come up with something that might help it get lower. If it rises too high, we may have to give him an ice bath… Hopefully it won't come to that."

The subject of their discussion sat in a dazed silence, staring blankly in front of him.

Levi was unsettled by it. "Eren," he called. His scrutinizing gaze easily picked up the movement of the glass in his hands slipping a bit. "Alright," he said firmly, "one more drink and then it's back to sleep with you."

Eren seemed to snap out of his odd state and gave a faint nod. He raised the glass to his lips almost mechanically, allowing Hanji to take it from him once he had finished. Then, Levi helped him lay back down and replaced his cool cloth.

"Sleep, brat," he chided lightly, "it'll help."

It took only a few seconds for him to fall into sleep's waiting arms once more.

Hanji gave a sigh, "I need to figure out something… it'll drive me crazy until I do."

Wordlessly, the shorter man agreed. "Any word on how the investigation is going?"

"Last I heard, Erwin and Elizabeth had gotten through almost everyone on base and were going to bring Allister in for a more detailed questioning. They want me present when that happens so I'm sure I'll receive word as to when that is happening."

He was a bit surprised to learn that they had almost finished. The knowledge that they were making great strides in keeping things moving definitely helped lessen his aggravation. "If Allister isn't the son a bitch who did it, I may have to murder him anyway for being a false lead," Levi said dryly.

Hanji chuckled, "I second that… Anyway, I should go.. Want me to bring you any kind of lunch?"

"No, I'll go get some myself - but could you get Ackerman and Arlert up here for me?"

She gave a thumb's up, "Of course. Talk to ya later!"

The last thing he wanted to do was to leave Eren alone for any span of time. Just in case something were to happen, he wanted someone to be there with him at all times. "You're so needy," he muttered to himself, gaze directed at his slumbering lover.

It really didn't take long for Armin and Mikasa to appear. They had visited late the previous night and had been deeply concerned for the wellbeing of their friend. He had anticipated that it would be no trouble asking them to watch the brat for a bit.

Neither of them said anything after entering, merely waiting for their superior officer to speak.

"He's relatively the same from last night," he informed them, "but I want you two to stay here while I go do some things. If any trouble arises, get Hanji. One of you is to be in this room with him at all times, understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied instantly.

Levi was satisfied with the answer, "Good. I'll return soon." He cast a sideways glance at Eren before leaving, intent on eating, showering and perhaps getting some paperwork to do.

Mikasa instantly went to her brother's side, observing him quietly.

"I hope they catch the culprit quickly," Armin said in disgust, "and then deal out punishment accordingly." He didn't need a response to know Mikasa felt similarly.

 

The mess hall was fortunately empty when Levi sat down to eat. He never liked being present when the noise level was at its highest, which was why he often waited. He sipped absently at his tea, lost in thought. His lunch continued in a similar fashion until Erwin entered.

"Hanji told me I could find you here," was the man's statement. He sat down across from the Lance Corporal and studied him in silence.

It irked him that the other was merely sitting there, "Well, surely you came here with more purpose than to watch me finish my food."

Erwin smirked a bit, "One would hope." His serious expression fell into place and Levi straightened, knowing official talk would follow.

"We finished questioning everyone currently on base this morning and our only solid lead has been Allister. So we-"

"Believe he's the bastard responsible?"

An annoyed look crossed the Commander's face, "Not quite. But it is the only thing we have right now, so we are bringing him in for more questioning and I am going to have some of my squad search his room. Tomas Kramer is being watched by one of Hanji's finest cadets, just in case we come up with anything there."

Levi growled, "If it isn't that fucker, then what, Erwin?"

"I'd rather not think of such an outcome," came the dull reply.

There was a moment of quiet between the two officers as Levi took another drink of his tea.

Erwin spoke again shortly thereafter, "I want you to be present when we apprehend him, Hanji will be there as well. Just in case Kirchhof has any tricks up his sleeve."

Gray eyes narrowed slightly, "So you _do_ think it was him…"

He gave a humorless chuckle, "I tend not to jump to conclusions unless it is the only solution to a problem. Of the hundreds of people we questioned, the only alibi that didn't check out was his. Too coincidental to not be something substantial."

Erwin stood and began walking out, "So, yes; I do believe it was him but I cannot say that officially until we get a confession or evidence supporting the fact that he was the one who stabbed Eren." He paused only a moment at the door, "Meet here in an hour, we'll be retrieving him then." With that, he was gone.

Levi huffed and decided he was finished.

After a quick shower, he was back in the infirmary alongside his brat. Mikasa and Armin rushed out when he arrived, heading for their mandatory training. He considered what would happen when he left with Erwin and Hanji to retrieve Allister, but decided Eren would be alright for the five minutes it would take to get the bastard.

Time passed very quickly. Levi had made sure the titan shifter was settled before he had left to meet with Hanji and Erwin. The trio said nothing as they set off to the sleeping quarters where they believed their suspect to be.

Upon reaching his door, Erwin knocked loudly. No one came.

He yelled through the door, "Cadet, open your door. Now." Silence.

Hanji gave a growl before breaking into the room to find it empty.

"Shit! He's not here," she called.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, he stopped a cadet walking past, "Do you know where Kirchhof went?"

The cadet straightened in fear, "The last I heard he was off to the study hall, sir!"

Not wasting a moment, the short Corporal shot off in the direction of the said hall. He really didn't like the sinking feeling he was getting in his gut. If someone had told him he was their prime suspect - namely Kramer - then it would not bode well for them. It was possible the son of a bitch had fled already.

He reached the study hall in record time, bursting through the doors thus breaking the relative silence within. He was furious. "Where the hell is Allister Kirchhof?!" His gaze was piercing, similar to that of hawk, searching high above the earth for its prey.

Everyone within the room stared back at him, shocked and confused.

Finally one stood and saluted rigidly, "You've just missed him sir! He went off to visit the injured titan shifter in the infirmary!"

The color drained from the Corporal's face. He whipped on his heels and sprinted off, dread welling up in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck," he hissed. He left Eren alone for two minutes and shit hit the fan - he supposed, in a way, it wasn't any different than before. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself should anything… no he couldn't think like that.

Levi raced up the steps, two, three at a time. Adrenaline and concern for his lover drove him onwards, he could only hope that nothing had happened. With a burst of energy, he kicked the door open. The sight that met him was enough to make him pause in shock.

Allister had reached Eren. Blood was soaking the sheets red. The weakened shifter was valiantly attempting to defend himself but it was to little avail. The dagger the attacker weilded found a home in the teen's right shoulder. The resounding cry of pain knocked Levi back to the present.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he bellowed, tearing the man from Eren with animalistic rage. Instantly he was throwing well aimed and measured kicks and punches.

Kirchhof didn't hesitate in fighting back, though he was severely disoriented.

It didn't take much to bring the man down; nothing could stop Levi. After he was sure the man was unconscious, he went swiftly to the teen. The wound was deep and gushing blood, enough to make him a bit queasy.

Eren stared up at him with tearful eyes, gasping in breaths desperately.

"Forgive me," he murmured before he placed a palm on either side of Eren's shoulder, applying pressure to the wound.

The screech of pain rung in his ears. Blood was seeping out between his fingers as he tried to maintain pressure. It was thicker and stickier than Levi thought it should be - with a consistency not too different from that of syrup. Something was wrong, despite the glaringly obvious injury at hand. Hanji entered then, with Erwin tailing not too far behind.

"Levi! What's…" it didn't take her long to get the picture. "Hold pressure. I'll get some sterile rags and..." she trailed off as she fervently gathered supplies.

"Just hold tight, Eren," he spoke, though more to himself than anyone else.

Eren's eyes fluttered uncontrollably, the boy fighting to keep them open through the misery. He seemed desperate to stay conscious, perhaps out of fear for what would happen if he were to slip back into the darkness. He had lost a lot of blood. He was trying his best, but he fooled no one. The shock was getting to him, mixed with the continuous loss of blood of effects of the poison still permeating his body. His body went slack, giving in to the pain.

"Shit," Levi growled. "HANJI!"

"On it."

Hanji rushed over, bandages and numerous salves piled up in her arms. She took over pressure for Levi, quickly dabbing some medicines on a patch of gauze and setting to sopping up the mess of blood.

With Eren being taken care of, Levi's fury set its eyes on a new sight. He balled his fists, his eyes on Allister's limp body, still lying on the floor of the room. But before he could let his rage loose, Commander Erwin raised a hand to stop him.

"There'll be time for that later. For now, go find someone with a free hand to drag him to the dungeon."

Levi abided dutifully; he was actually relieved to leave the room, Eren's pitiful moans causing the Corporal distress, as Hanji tried to wrap and stitch the gaping hole in the boy's shoulder. There were a couple cadets just a hall down. Levi ordered them back to the room and, accompanied by Commander Erwin, the two carried the traitor's unconscious form away.

Levi approached the bedside cautiously. He looked down at the ashen white face of his love. Eren had little more color than a corpse.

"This is bad," Hanji mumbled.

"What?" he snapped, losing control of himself in the situation.

"Poison."

The scientist dabbed a finger into the wound, drawing out an odd slick residue. It was intermingling with the blood in Eren's wound, thickening and curdling it - a vicious poison capable of anything, or so it seemed.

"I think it nicked an artery. That's why it's bleeding so much…" Hanji continued. "Also going to make it easier for the poison to get into his system."

"Shit, shit, shit."

Levi was spiraling. Looking at Eren, he was becoming physically sick. Was he going to lose him now? So early in their life together? He looked down at his hands - caked in slimy red. He couldn't bear to see Eren's blood anymore, the sight was making him gag. He needed it off of him. _Now._ He grabbed one of Hanji's rags, desperate.

He scoffed lightly, wiping away the his lover's blood with shaky hands, "Disgusting."

Hanji looked back at the Corporal. She had not seem him look so distressed in a long time.

"Levi," her hands hovered over Eren's open wound.

"The hell are you doing? Don't just...just stand there…"

Hanji changed the gauze in her hand and went back to maintaining pressure on Eren's laceration. "Levi."

"What?!"

"Go, I've got this. Change your shirt, do whatever, just...let me handle this for now."

He knew she was right. With him in this mental state, there was no use he served here. If he truly loved Eren, the best thing he could do for him now was leave him in Hanji's care. Right now, the ailing teen needed her more.

His shirt was still stained with blood; Eren's blood.. The clean freak in him was screaming at the filth - he should go change.

"Fine," he turned and left before his colleague could see the anguish written on his face.


	4. Descent Into Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit getting real - more thanks for the kudos!

Levi heaved an exhausted sigh as he kept vigil at his brat's bedside, it had been nearly three hours since the incident and he was still reeling from it all. Eren was absolutely still upon the bed and it was unnerving to say the least.

Hanji's work had saved the boy's life, but for how long? How long until the vicious contagion flowing in his veins claimed him?

A strong sense of helplessness settled upon him like a blanket. His head fell into his hands as the silence of the room continued. He yearned to hear Eren's voice, for everything to be as it had been a mere day or so before. None of it should of happened... and yet here he was.

His stormy gray eyes peered back up at the unconscious titan shifter. It seemed even sleep was disrupted from any form of peace. His eyebrows were knit together, sweat beads sliding down his face.

Levi frowned and grabbed up a new cloth and placing it in a fresh pan of water someone, no doubt Hanji, had put by the bed. Thankfully the brunette had cleaned everything, even the nearby end table where all of the items were neatly stacked and organized.

He froze when he went to place the cloth. Eren looked dead. His skin was so white that it nearly matched the stark sheets he lay against. Deep bags lay beneath his eyes, standing out against the sickly pallor of his skin. Thick bandages took up the entirety of his right shoulder and a good portion of his torso.

"I'll kill the bastard," he muttered, gently placing the cool cloth on Eren's forehead. No matter how bothered he was over Eren's injuries, his rage had yet to be sated about the whole thing. He grit his teeth, fists clenched tightly at his sides. Perhaps he should pay a visit to their resident traitor.

A knock sounded quietly at the door, revealing a disheartened looking Hanji. She entered slowly and seemed incredibly downtrodden by something.

"Just say it," Levi told her bluntly, not caring for her hesitation.

The scientist gave a long sigh, "Whoever engineered this poison knew what they were doing. I can identify traces of what may have been used to make it… but it's a perfect mixture. I couldn't pick it apart even if I had a huge sample. They used ideal substances to blend them seamlessly together…Which means.. that I.."

It became ominously clear, "You can't create an antidote."

Her expression was one of defeat as she shook her head. "I might be able to get something together to combat some of his symptoms but.. otherwise it's up to him to beat this..."

Silence encased the room.

A breathy whine escaped the slumbering boy alerting the two instantly.

"Perhaps the first thing you could do is make some kind of pain remedy," Levi murmured, laying his warm hand over his lover's cool one.

"Right, I'll get on it…" she reassured. The brainy woman paused at the door, "He'll make it through this, he's strong Levi." With that, she left.

His brows furrowed as he took in Eren's prone form on the bed, "I hope you're right…"

That night was awful, Eren had terrible dreams that would wake him up screaming. Levi stayed up working on paperwork and comforting the boy whenever he would wake. His fever spiked several times but it usually broke an hour or so after. It was a constant battle.

By the time dawn rolled around, Levi was completely exhausted. He sat slouched in the chair, head laying in his palm.

When Hanji entered she found herself concerned about the both of them. "Have you slept at all, Levi?" she questioned anxiously. His appearance was haggard, making him look years older than he was.

The short Corporal looked up at her with tired eyes. "If I have gotten any, I don't remember it." He gave a vague gesture to Eren, "He's been fighting a high fever all night. I haven't had time to sleep."

"You need to make time then." She half shouted at him, "You'll be no good to him if you end up bedridden as well!" Hanji put her hands on her hips, "You need to go eat, shower and get at least 3 hours of rest! I will stay here and watch over Eren."

Levi considered his options and ultimately - grudgingly - decided it was the best one. He trusted her the most in keeping Eren in the best condition. And he was feeling disgusting; he needed a shower. He gave a defeated sigh, "Fine."

He measured her up with narrowed eyes.

Hanji placed a hand over her heart, "I promise to take care of him."

Levi knew she would, but he had needed the reassurance. He gave in and turned to leave. But... he stopped and turned right back around, going straight to the bed. With the utmost care, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on Eren's brow. Feeling a bit more comfortable with leaving, the stressed Corporal walked out before he could change his mind again.

The brainy brunette watched him go in silence, knowing it was difficult. She peered over at the slumbering titan shifter in something akin to endearment, "You have a lot of people worried about you Eren," she whispered, "so don't you dare give up." 

Hanji sat and spoke softly to him, anything to keep the miserable silence at bay. Quite some time passed until she realized that he was looking back at her, "Oh! I didn't notice you had woken up! How do you feel?"

Eren gave a pathetic shrug, wincing as he did.

"Be careful, that bastard did a number on you," she advised.

"..Le'i?" his voice was slurred.

Hanji smiled to him kindly, "I was mean and made him go freshen up. He hasn't slept hardly at all since all of this started… So hopefully he will listen to me and he'll be back in a few hours."

The teen seemed satisfied with the response.

A knock sounded at the door.

They both glanced at each other. Levi wouldn't knock, so it had to be someone else. "Come in," Hanji called eventually.

The door swung open with hesitance to reveal none other than Jean. He looked displeased about being there. He carried a tray with him, "Erwin ordered me to bring up some food for Eren and whoever else might be here…"

"Ah, okay, you can put it here on the table," Hanji replied. She didn't miss the way his face twisted with discontent when he peered over at Eren.

Jean crossed his arms, still appearing uncomfortable, "What? You still completely useless?"

Eren offered a small smirk, "Not.. as useless s'you, horse face."

It appeared to only further bother him at hearing how weak the titan shifter sounded. He turned his back with a scoff, "Whatever - just get back to being annoying. It's getting boring around here." Jean left not long after.

Hanji grinned, "Well, he's charming isn't he?"

"More like nn'asshole," was the muttered reply.

She laughed heartily, glad for the change of atmosphere the other's short visit had brought. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.

 

True to her word, Hanji stayed in the infirmary with Eren until a few hours later when Levi reemerged from what she assumed had been his chambers. She was glad to see he looked at least a little more lively.

"Did you do as I asked?" she questioned.

He gave a mute nod as he strode deeper into the room, "But I only managed.. say two hours… it's difficult to sleep in such a time."

Hanji rolled her eyes, "Well whatever. At least you got something." She stood from the chair and stretched, "Alright… I'm going to go eat and work on some kind of remedy for my little titan here… Heaven knows he needs something for the pain at least."

"Hanji..."

"Hmm?"

He didn't look at her but she could sense his gratitude, "..Thanks."

She beamed as she left.

Levi took up the seat next to Eren's bed. The boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though when Levi sat, his eyes fluttered open weakly. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small squeak. Levi's hand went to stroke the other's straggly hair.

"Don't speak. Just go back to sleep, you need to rest now."

Eren blinked up at him, and ignoring the older man's warning, tried to speak, "Feewl f-fine…"

"Eren shut up and sleep." His voice was harsh but his hand on Eren's head was soothing and cool.

"I..miss'd you…" Eren's hand raised weakly and Levi took it in his. It was scalding to the touch.

"Do you have a fever, shit head?"

"Dunno…" his every word trailed and slurred.

Levi pulled his hand away, ignoring the saddened look the other gave him. He laid his forehead to Eren's to get a more accurate reading on his temperature. Compared to his own temporal temperature, Eren felt a thousand degrees. Biting back a curse, he dipped a towel in the bucket of water next to the bed and placed it on Eren's head after wringing it.

"Lev-i," the teen was trying really hard to enunciate.

"What is it?" the towel on Eren's head had already lost all its cool. "Shit," Levi growled under his breath.

"Mm..Miss'd you."

"I know you already said that, brat," he dunked the rag back into the bucket of water.

Those teal eyes glazed with confusion, "Wha'? I did…?"

Levi stared at him. Eren was getting more and more feverish by the minute. "We need to get you in that ice bath Hanji was talking about…"

"Hanji…" Eren's eyes were twitching, trying to place the name - as if he hadn't known the person for months now.

Luckily for Levi, Hanji reentered at that time. "I don't have much yet… but I brought a sedative for if the pain becomes unmanageable…" she drifted off when she saw Levi's face.

"He needs an ice bath. His fever is making him delusional," Levi explained.

"I see…" she peered over Eren's confused face; he didn't seem to be registering anything going on around him. Once she had taken him in for herself, she said, "Right, I'm on it."

The bath was relatively easy to prepare, though getting Eren to it was another thing. The bathroom wasn't too far, but as they got Eren to his feet it became obvious he couldn't support himself. His feet lagged helplessly as Hanji and Levi dragged him from the bed. After a few short, shaky steps - only capable due to the combined lifting power of the experienced Scouts - Levi stopped. Hanji glanced over.

"Fuck it," he growled, scooping Eren into his arms. It shocked him how little the teen weighed - how much weight had he lost since shit went down the drain? He carried Eren all the way to the bath then stood the boy on his useless legs. He swayed on his feet.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for Eren to get in, but he didn't. Levi stepped in front of him, placing either hand on Eren's shoulders, shaking him lightly and forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "Eren, you're going to take a bath, okay? It'll help your fever so get in, little shit."

Eren blinked, confused. His fever was really bad. Levi looked to Hanji, who shrugged her shoulders then stepped forward to help Levi get Eren undressed. They stripped him to his underclothes then led him carefully to the bath, nudging him forward toward the icy water. It was then that Eren seemed to gain a conscious. Though instead of getting into the bath, he hesitated, leaning back into Levi, trying to back away from the cold water.

Levi wasn't having any of it, "Get in. It's cold but it's going to help your fever."

Eren shook his head almost violently. "No, please...don't make me…" Tears began streaming down his face.

Hanij tried to sooth the boy, smiling at him, "Eren, you only need to be in there for a few minutes. Then you can go right back to your warm bed and snuggle with Levi."

Levi shot her a murderous look but ultimately let it slide; right now, Eren was his first priority. "Just get in already, Eren." He nudged the boy forward.

Eren, seeing that he was going to be forced into the bath whether he liked it or not, dropped to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes like a font. He was choking and coughing on his sobs. "No! P-please! I don't wanna...I-I... !" He was desperate to avoid that sickly water.

Hanji and Levi looked at each other incredulously. The fever was driving him mad. The scientist in Hanji couldn't help but wonder what danger the shifter saw in the bath, besides the cold.

"Eren, stop. You're getting in, now." Levi hated seeing Eren so distraught. He needed to get his love in that bath to sooth the heat from his brain.

Levi grabbed the teen underneath the arms and dragged him to his feet. Eren screeched, his weak legs kicking out and trying to brace himself against the floor, the tub, Levi - anything. Even in his frailty, his determination was maddening. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi was much stronger than the weakened shifter. He dragged Eren up and threw him into the bath.

The teen was silent a moment as he took in the change with his dazed eyes. His two comrades relaxed. "See, Eren? Not so-" Hanji was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. Both were forced to hold their ears from the bursting sound Eren let forth.

"NO! I-I…! I don't want to die! Please!" His legs kicked out violently, splashing ice and water onto the floor. He was trying to get out, but the slippery tub was proving tricky for his disoriented body. His hands grasped at the edge of the basin until his entire palm turned white.

"Eren! What the hell?! It's just water dammit!" Levi was yelling, but the fear and anguish was getting to him. He stared helplessly at the delusional teen.

Eren's frantic face snapped to look at Levi and Hanji. It distorted into one of absolute horror as he took them in. "No…" he whispered. He was trembling, though whether from cold, fever, or fear it was unclear. Tears rolled off his hallowed cheeks. He looked like shit. He stared at the ceiling, "Why…? Levi, Hanji... you...can't be dead…" He was hiccuping from the sobbing.

"Eren we're not dead!" Levi reached out and placed a hand the young man's cheek. He didn't even seem to register the contact.

If either Levi or Hanji could've seen what Eren was, they would've known to pull him out of the bath immediately. For Eren, the water was not water, nor the tub a tub. It was the belly of a titan. As far as his fevered brain knew, he had somehow been swallowed and was now sitting in a pool of blood and stomach acid. He coughed and gagged, dry heaving as he'd had very little to eat all day. As for Hanji and Levi, they were no more than the torn corpses of people he loved who he couldn't save. They were dead. And so was he.

He was sobbing and gagging. Levi couldn't stand to see him like that anymore.

"We need to pull him out," Levi demanded, hooking his arm under Eren's.

Hanji hesitated, "He needs to stay in, Levi. His fever is out of control!"

Levi grit his teeth. Hanji was right and he hated her for it. But he wanted Eren out. He wanted to throw Eren back in his bed and stroke his hair until the boy fell asleep. The teen didn't need anymore torture. "Then what the hell do we do?!"

Eren was sobbing uncontrollably and staring at his hands. His body was still shaking, but when Hanji leaned over to feel his forehead it seemed that the temperature was going down. Did that mean the hallucinations were separate from the fever? She was unsure, but wasn't liking the odds. She thought to the sedative in her pocket. "Just a little longer. And if he's still having delusions…"

She pulled a small vial and syringe from her pocket. Levi's eyes widened, then he nodded. He turned his attention back to Eren. He was still crying in his irrational state. When Eren wailed his name, his heart sunk in his chest.

"Levi...I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you. I-it's all my fault! I-I…" he choked on another snivel. "L-Levi...Levi…"

He continued muttering his name and crying. Levi grimaced. He turned his steely eyes to the floor, unable to watch anymore. Hanji was in a similar state, knowing how much pain this was causing Levi to see Eren like this - and not to mention the misery the titan shifter was facing. How much longer should they wait?

The question was answered when Eren started to claw at his face.

"Stupid...useless, idiot!" he dug his trembling fingers into the skin on his cheeks.

"Eren! Stop!" Levi grabbed the teen's wrists, struggling to restrain him.

Blood was streaking down Eren's face, mixing with his tears and making a runny mixture that stained his face red. Before Levi could subdue Eren, he had dug four gashes into either cheek with his nails. Blood was dripping into the bath.

"Pull him out!" Hanji instructed, whipping around the syringe in her hand and filling it with the contents from her vial.

"Trying…" Levi growled. Eren had gone limp from exhaustion and pure devastation at 'losing' his love. Coming out of the bath, soaking wet he weighed a lot more than going in. Levi fought to pull him from the water grip. Eren's legs bumped and dragged over the tub's rim as he was pulled free. His eyes looked more confused than ever.

"No please…!" Eren began to struggle again. Levi didn't know what he saw, but it must've been awful to make him fight so hard in his fragile state.

Hanji made her way over, needle aimed at the teen's arm. Eren's eyes widened at the sight. He flailed harder.

"Let go! Let go! Please let me go!"

"Hold his arm still, Levi!"

"Yeah, if only he'd stop flopping around like a damn fish…" Levi wrapped his legs around Eren to free his arms, then wrapped his arms around Eren's chest. Eren toiled against his grip, but Levi managed to keep his arms down.

"Alright, Eren! Time to go night-night…" Hanji squeezed her hand on the shifter's arm and pushed the serum into his body. Eren's fight slowly began to fade.

"Please no! Let me go...! I just wanna...go! I-I just...wanna go...home…" he slipped into drug induced bliss.

Levi loosened his hold and met eyes with the equally bewildered Hanji, both wondering what on earth had just occurred.


	5. The Calm Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love on this story! It's making me tear up!

Eren was once more settled peacefully in the infirmary bed. It had been quite a chore to dress him and then haul his body back into place but it was one they accomplished as a team. 

Levi stood, with arms crossed and foot tapping. He felt restless.

While Hanji had left soon after they had returned their ailing shifter to bed, she had promised to return as quickly as she could with more of the sedative she had prepared before.

Levi had hated using it on the teen but it had been their only option. Thankfully, his frighteningly high fever from before had lessened. But it was without a doubt that the boy would be sore and exhausted from the event.

One thing was becoming certain from it all - Eren was worsening, and they had no idea how far he would deteriorate before he was able to fight off the effects of the poison. Even then, there was no guarantee he would have the strength to when the time came. That thought haunted Levi to no end.

The door opened quietly.

Instantly, the Corporal was meeting eyes with the entering scientist. "Stay with him," he ordered, "I'll be right back..."

"Don't kill him... yet," was all Hanji murmured as he left.

The way to the dungeons was laid out in his mind, he didn't even have to think about it. The red that had appeared in his vision showed no signs of dissipating… at least not until he got some kind of satisfaction of injuring the bastard who had left his lover in such a miserable state.

He slowed his pace a bit as he neared the cell that held the object of his murderous thoughts. Levi decided to stop and listen to Erwin's interrogation a bit.

"Surely being down here has made you a bit more willing to talk to me?" The blonde Commander coaxed. He moved about the small cell restlessly, eager to get the man out of his jurisdiction.

Allister glared up at him with dangerous intent. He was chained in the middle of the room, a small stake keeping his arms in place behind him.

Erwin looked unimpressed, "You seem to mistake why you're down here. I have more than enough evidence to declare you guilty - there's no doubt that you're responsible as you went and struck again…" He crouched down with narrowed eyes, "So proving that will do nothing. I don't need a confession but I do need to know who assigned you to the task."

"And what the hell would I get from it?" the captive man challenged.

A humorless chuckle sounded from the Commander, "Perhaps it will lessen your sentence if you pass blame on your superior. Then again, I highly doubt Supreme Commander Zackly will take an attack against humanity lightly."

With a disbelieving scoff, Allister was quick to reply. "Against _humanity_? Please… that waste of flesh is hardly human - what normal person could shift into a titan? I hope he dies! Perhaps then Zackly will understand what is truly best for humanity!"

Levi's rage flared. He flung open the door with a crash and stormed into the small cell, landing a swift kick to the man's face. The resounding cry of surprise and pain made him crave more. He swung his leg out again, cracking the man in the cheek with his foot.

Allister's head whipped to the side with the force of it.

He continued beating the man a bit, releasing some of his pent up frustration and anger. Finally he grabbed the man's hair and yanked him forward. "If he dies, I will kill you…"

A firm hand landed on his shoulder, Erwin's eyes were unreadable but the motion was clearly a silent warning.

The enraged Corporal's gaze held a deadly glint as he glanced back at his superior. "Consequences be damned," he finished in a low growl. Levi stepped back slightly and moved past the chained and beaten man to leave. He paused as he was passing and, faster than a flash of lightning, stomped on one of Allister's hands.

He only felt mildly satisfied when the stale air sounded with the distinctive sound of bones breaking. With one last look over of his handiwork, Levi turned and stalked out; not looking back.

Erwin observed the prisoner before him without care. It wasn't unlikely that Allister's nose was broken, if not portions of his cheekbones as well. Obviously his hand had suffered damage as well. Once he was sure that his short statured Corporal had gone, he spoke. "You know, if Eren Jaeger dies, there will be more than one person after your head, Kirchhoff."

The aching man glowered from his position, "Threatening me now..?"

"Oh no," the tall Commander responded lightly, "merely stating a fact."

A bitter chuckle sounded from him, "If that is supposed to be intimidating, then you have failed miserably."

Erwin quirked a brow at that, "Quite frankly if that intimidated you, even in the slightest, then I fear for you should Hanji or Levi come in here with the intent to interrogate you."

He didn't miss the glimmer of fear that reflected in those eyes.

 

While he was eager to return to his brat's bedside, Levi figured he should try and get some breakfast before it was all devoured. He sat quietly away from the rest of the cadets in the mess hall, intent on having relative peace.

Of course it was interrupted by two particular cadets - Ackerman and Arlert.

Armin, being always respectful, saluted to him dutifully. "Sir, we wondered if we might be allowed to ask about Eren's state of being as we've been busy with our squads recently..."

"Drop the formalities, Arlert," Levi said with a glare, "I'm in no mood for them."

Instantly, the blonde relaxed, "Yes, sir."

"How is my brother?" Mikasa urged, eyes narrowed.

Levi took a drink of his tea before replying. "He's getting worse. Had you heard that his attacker returned?"

They nodded grimly.

"Well the bastard managed to get more poison into him, which is reacting with the shit that was already in his blood," he averted his gaze, "and it's definitely not good. Hanji had to sedate him last night." He felt no need to beat around the bush, it was a shitty situation. One that might not have a pleasant outcome. They deserved to know the exact state of things.

No words were said, but it was obvious the duo was terrified to hear such a thing.

With a sigh, he drank more of his tea. "This is going to get much worse before it gets better, I'm sure of that much. I just hope he has the energy to get back on his feet once the poison runs its course…"

"Can't Hanji make an antidote or anything?" Armin pleaded, looking utterly heartbroken.

Mikasa observed her superior carefully, "She can't, can she?"

"No," Levi confirmed, "she said whoever made the poison knew their shit and made it flow together seamlessly. She can't pick it apart in order to make an antidote."

Armin sunk to the bench wordlessly.

"What is to become of his attacker?" It was more of a demand than a question. Mikasa appeared absolutely livid.

"He's being interrogated currently… I went and saw the son of a bitch myself." An image of the aftermath appeared in his mind and almost made him smirk. The dark haired man peered up at her with a level gaze, "After we get more information out of him, he will be taken to the Inner Walls for his trial where Supreme Commander Zackly will deal out a just punishment."

There was a period of silence between the three.

"If Eren wakes, tell him we'll be there to visit as soon as our squads return from the mission." Mikasa said, looking displeased.

Levi raised a brow, "What mission?"

"It's nothing special, just a supply run," Armin replied, "but we'll probably be gone a few days, it depends on our travel time."

"But why would they schedule one so suddenly?" he prodded. "That's very unusual."

"It's because of Hanji," another voice answered.

The trio turned to find Commander Erwin standing there. Mikasa and Armin saluted immediately, which the man ignored. He sat down heavily beside the shorter man. "Normally I wouldn't have scheduled one so soon, but she has all but exhausted the rest of our medical supplies in caring for Eren. Thus, the supply run."

Levi looked disinterested, "When are they leaving?"

"In a couple of hours; the sooner they leave, the sooner they return." Erwin looked to the two cadets, "Go finish your preparations and stop in to see Eren as I know you wish to."

Relief flooded their faces as they saluted once more and raced off.

"...Kirchhof gave his reason for attacking," he continued in a lower voice, once they had left earshot.

Now this would be good. "And that was?"

There was hesitation, irregular for Erwin, "He said he was just "following orders"."

The tea cup in Levi's hold audibly cracked from his tightened hold. His jaw clenched, "..You may have to keep me from that dungeon… There's no telling how close to death he'd end up."

"I figured as much."

Sharp gray eyes peered over at the taller blonde, "Did he betray his superior?" He took in the look he received and scoffed, "Of course not." He stood, abandoning his half empty teacup. "If you need answers, just let Hanji have some quality time with him. If you want him dead, come find me," he said upon leaving.

He hastened his pace to reach the infirmary quicker. He had spent far too long away from his brat's side, it was making him anxious. Upon entering, he was mildly relieved yet mildly disappointed that there was no change in the boy. While it was good things hadn't gotten worse, it wasn't satisfying to know he remained in the same miserable state as before.

Hanji sat obediently at his side, studying some kind of journal in her hands with scrutiny.

"Oi, shitty glasses, you constipated or something?" he questioned.

She flinched and stared at him wordlessly for a moment before breaking into a laugh. "No, no," the woman managed finally. Then she smiled up at him gratefully, "But thanks for cheering me up."

He crossed his arms with an indignant huff, "And who said I was trying to?"

Hanji rolled her eyes, "Whatever, shorty." She stood from the chair and moved aside so that Levi could take it from her.

"Has he woken up at all?" Levi asked as he grasped one of his lover's hands.

She shook her head, "Nope. But I kinda expect him to, seems his trend is to wake up when you're nearby." She grinned, "He's got some kind of mental radar thing going on and it's locked on your signal."

"...Are you done? Or must I be subjected to more of your nonsensical ramblings?"

Hanji huffed, "Guess I'm done as I'm being ridiculed!" The brunette crossed her arms, "Armin and Mikasa came in for a bit, they left quickly after though. Said something about a mission?"

"Supply run for all your medical… stuff."

"Ah, so that's it." She observed in silence for a bit and then she turned to leave but noticed something, "Hey… he moved."

Levi's gaze immediately focused on the ailing brunette, "Eren?"

Teal eyes opened blearily, taking a second to process what was before him, "L-Le'i…" His hand tightened a miniscule amount around the Corporal's, his grip was very weak.

"I'm here," the older soothed, "Hanji is as well." The lack of strength in the teen's hold was frightening. His skin was cool and clammy to the touch. Such a drastic difference from only a few days before.

Said woman stepped forward with a gentle smile. "Hey there, my little titan," she called affectionately, "how are you doing?"

"Mmmm.. cold," he replied after a moment.

Instantly the researcher went off to find another cover for the boy. She returned with a thicker blanket and unfurled it over him with a whoosh.

As it settled, Eren gave a please hum. His eyes had fallen shut once more.

Levi seemed to deliberate something before he stood and removed his boots . Ever so carefully, he slid under the covers and then brought the other in against him. "You're freezing brat, a blanket won't warm up an ice cube," he remarked.

Hanji said nothing as she made sure the titan shifter was tucked in comfortably underneath the blankets. "Need anything else lovebirds?" she asked.

Both shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll come back in a few hours to check in - rest well." She made a hasty retreat, shutting the door behind her without a sound.

"Levi…?"

"Hmm?"

"..Thanks for everything… Really appreciate it," Eren whispered. He curled in closer to the warm body beside him, relishing in the comfort it brought him. Despite the added heat source, he shivered a bit with chill.

His only reply from his lover was a kiss on his brow. "Sleep, brat," Levi ordered, "it helped your voice, so maybe it is helping everything else too."

Eren nodded just slightly against his chest, "Mmm-maybe… Hope so… wanna go back t'normal."

"Shhh, be quiet now. Rest." The older male relaxed himself as he felt the boy in his arms go slack with sleep.

Normality. Yes, Levi too wished for its return. He gave a small sigh as he cradled Eren closer.

It tortured him to be unable to gauge what kind of pain his young lover faced on a daily basis. He had mentioned at one point that it felt as though his insides were on fire; was that still true? Had he just gotten used to it? The mere thought made Levi's gut coil.

He supposed he could only hope things were getting better, and that the sedative that Hanji had injected him with before had helped a bit. She was reluctant to do anything much further as she wasn't sure was adverse reactions he might have. The whole situation was most troublesome.

Levi settled in for another long night of staying up and watching over the boy; if luck was on their side, the night would go smoothly. He wasn't a religious man, but he prayed then for the night to be easy.


	6. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been paying attention to the chapter titles? Yeah this chapter is evil.. Whoops.

As Levi had hoped, the night had been calm. In fact, things had been so serene that he had actually fallen asleep against the other's cool form. Though he hated to admit it, it was the best he had slept since shit had hit the fan. He just couldn't rest without thoughts of his ailing lover entering his mind. So resting beside him and being able to lean over and see that Eren was alive helped him stay calm despite the current circumstances.

It was a nice change of pace. Though Levi knew it wouldn't last. Hanji had said that the poison would get worse before it got better. Though everything so far had been plenty terrifying, he couldn't help but wonder how much worse it might get. Shifting slightly in the cramped bed, he was alerted to a few small whimpers coming from the teen next to him. He lifted his groggy head.

"Eren?"

Only a whimper in reply.

Levi propped himself up on an arm, facing his lover and gently tapping his shoulder. "Eren? What's wrong?"

His ocean green eyes peaked open, his body tensing as his face contorted into a grimace. "Levi…?" his voice was timid, almost frightened.

"You okay, brat?"

Eren's body tensed again. He squirmed a bit. "I-I can't move."

That surprised the Corporal. What the hell did he mean he couldn't move? 

He eyed the boy suspiciously, letting a hand fall on his head to make sure his fever hadn't returned. His head was only a little warm. Levi dropped his hand into Eren's, squeezing it and hoping his brat would reciprocate. When he didn't, Levi knew he was telling the truth.

"What can't you move, Eren? Your arm? What?"

Tears were brimming his love's eyes from fear, "I-I don't know… nothing...I-I can't move anything."

Levi poked the teen's nose, something that usually annoyed him and would cause him to swat away the Corporal's touch, but there was no reaction. Only a grimaced glare.

"Levi! I...please…" tears now spilled down his drained cheeks. He was begging for help, for Levi to help him to move, if only to know that he could. But there was nothing the man could do for him.

"Eren, I can't do anything about it. Just...keep trying, it's probably just another side effect of the poison in your system."

Eren nodded - it seemed that was the only area he had any control over. He cast his eyes down to his motionless body. It was driving him crazy, he needed to move. Eren didn't like sitting still in the first place, but being unable to move any part of his body was almost worse than death. His muscles contracted and retracted weakly as he tried to move his limbs.

His inability to move was scaring Levi, too. He found himself shifting about the bed just thinking about Eren's temporary paralysis - or at least he hoped it was temporary, there was really no way of telling. When Eren let out a frustrated sob, he decided they needed to try something else before he completely broke down.

"Eren try to touch my hand." he commanded, lifting his hand mere inches above the titan shifter's. Maybe if his attention was focused on one spot, things would speed up.

Eren's eyes narrowed on his target, a slight vision of his former determination weeping into his gaze. Levi was glad to see it back. 

They both watched intently. Eren's hand twitched and trembled as the muscles were commanded but no further success.

"C'mon, Eren, you can do it."

Eren's eyes flickered to him, unsure. But he refocused again. A few fingers started to twitch and seize, but nothing more. The shifter choked on a sob, and slammed his head back on the pillow in anguish.

"I can't..!"

"Yes, you can."

"Corporal-"

"Yes, you _can_ , Eren. Now try again damn it." his eyes burned. He wasn't angry at Eren so much as himself for not being able to help him at all. He considered getting Hanji but knew that the only thing she could do is give him another sedative.

Eren lifted his head weakly. He swallowed a few sobs before focusing his energy again on his hand. The fingers were twitching a bit more furiously.

"That's it, Eren."

The teen let out a sob as he tensed the muscles again and again, trying to make them move. His pointer finger inched its way upward.

"Levi..!"

"That's it, keep going."

Determined once more, Eren put his every ounce of energy into moving that one hand. Another finger twitched up, then another, and another. Soon his whole trembling hand was lifted from the bed. Getting it up the next few inches to Levi's was a sinch. His knuckles brushed against his lover's calloused palms. Levi couldn't help grinning uncharacteristically at his brat's success. He grabbed up the tense hand in his own. Eren gripped back, though weakly.

"I did it…" Eren looked exhausted. Levi reminded himself it was only early morning - perhaps not even three o'clock.

"Good job, shit face." Levi praised, leaning in to kiss Eren's brow.

Eren smiled, tiredly. "That was only my hand though,"

"We'll work on the rest later. At least we know you can do it. You should go back to sleep."

He was hesitant for a moment, but ultimately calmed by Levi's encouraging words. He knew he wouldn't say them if he didn't mean them. He let his eyes drift shut again, still clutching onto Levi's hand. He fell asleep instantly. Levi stroked his hair lovingly, relaxing back against the bed frame. He had slept enough, he'd spend the rest of the night watching over Eren.

 

Eren seemed to be doing amazingly well, so much so that Levi felt comfortable leaving his sleeping form for a few minutes to get them some breakfast. His breathing was incredibly even and, in sleep, his movement seemed to have returned - much to Levi's gratitude. He had even rolled onto his good side at one point.

Levi made sure he was quiet when he slipped out of the room, not wanting to alert anyone of his disappearance. Especially not Eren. He walked skillfully down the halls, not making a single noise despite the clanky nature of their uniform boots. It was still early, and very few seemed to be up, which was even better; it meant that he could sneak a couple of plates and return to Eren's room no questions asked. The lack of a line made it easy too, and he was back up to Eren within a few minutes.

He slipped in the door, surprised when he found Eren already awake and sitting up.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said sarcastically, kicking the door shut behind him.

Eren was staring far ahead of him, his eyes glassy. He glanced over to Levi. He looked confused.

Levi set the tray of food down next to the bed. He reached out and felt Eren's head. It was getting warm again. "Oi, Eren. Are you hungry? How are you feeling?"

He positioned himself to look into the brat's eyes, trying to get his attention on him. "Eren?"

Eren blinked, suddenly noticing the face in front of his, and responded hoarsely, "Oh, hi."

" _Oh, hi_ yourself. How are you feeling?" Levi pressed.

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I can move."

"I noticed. How about otherwise? Are you still tired, or are you feeling feverish again?"

His head lifted in confusion. He didn't seem to understand the question.

"Why don't you go back to bed? I brought you some food, but you can eat it later."

"No…I'll…"

"Full sentences, brat." he stroked Eren's sweaty brow.

"I-I'm not...tired. I...want...I'm hungry...I-" his eyes were twitching, his brain working hard to form words.

"Hey, okay. You'll eat first, but then you should go back to sleep." Levi brushed his hand against the teen's cheek as he spoke.

Eren nodded, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Levi grabbed a small hunk of bread and bowl of mush from the tray and handed them to the younger. "Don't make a mess," he warned.

The food sat in Eren's lap. He looked at it strangely, like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to eat it or not. He didn't move to eat, he only stared.

"Eat, Eren."

He looked up, "Wha'?"

"You said you were hungry. So eat."

"Oh…" he stared at the food. He picked up the spoon in his bowl of mush and stirred it haphazardly. He brought a spoonful to his mouth, but stopped before it reached his lips.

"What's wrong? You don't need me to feed you too, do you brat?"

"No…" he began to eat slowly. Though he didn't get much into himself before he decided he was done. He set down his spoon and began staring into his lap again.

Levi put the bowl aside and set a cool cloth on Eren's forehead. "Sleep," he commanded.

Eren shimmied down in his bed but his lids wouldn't shut. He seemed to be lost in space, his teal eyes glassy and unseeing.

"Eren," The short Corporal tried to get his attention.

No response.

He went to grab one of the younger's hands and noticed he was scratching at his forearm. The skin was red and irritated, though it seemed mostly from Eren's nails. "Hey, Eren. Stop that." He pulled his hand away from his arm.

Eren peered up at him, confused and hurt, "It's itchy," he whined.

"That doesn't mean you can scratch holes in yourself, shit face," Levi glared at the claw marks Eren had made in his skin. "Sleep," he commanded once more.

Eren sunk into his bed as Levi picked up some food to eat himself. It was no longer hot - something he found incredibly irritating - but he had to eat. Eren was quiet and Levi assumed he had fallen asleep again.

This proved to be wrong when he heard Eren grunting in a dismantled manor. He looked up from his food to see his brat gouging holes in himself again.

"Eren! What the fuck? I said stop that!" he threw his bowl aside went to grab Eren's hand but he pulled away.

"No! Please! It-it's biting me...it itches...I just need to get it out…!"

Levi looked upon his lover with rising dread. Was he hallucinating again? What the hell did he see this time? He glanced to the door, hoping by some miracle that Hanji would come through and help him deal with Eren's delusions. He couldn't do this alone.

"Eren what the hell are you talking about?" the Corporal reached again for Eren's hand but the teen jerked away. He huddled himself in the corner, picking at his skin. There was nothing on his arm. Nothing biting him.

"It's biting me, Levi…ow! It hurts…" he began scratching more vigorously. The skin was beginning to peel around his nails. The red splotches were beginning to fill with blood.

"Eren! Stop that! There's nothing there!" he finally grasped onto Eren's hand, only for it to be yanked away again. Levi was starting to get mad. "What the fuck?! Stop!"

"OW! S-stop! It…won't stop!" Eren dug a nail further into his skin, jabbing it through the flayed layers and making another deep gash in his arm. Blood fell upon the pristine white sheets.

"Eren cut it out!" Levi got onto the bed and locked both of his hands around Eren's wrists, restraining him. He pushed the boy down, subduing any resistance he put up.

"Levi! No! Help me, please! They're...they're eating my flesh! Th-they think I'm dead but I'm not! They're eating me...please...I just need to get them...off…!" he thrashed underneath Levi. He was trying desperately to get his arms free, so that he could try to get those 'things' off of him.

"Brat, there's nothing there! What the hell do you think you see?!" Levi was almost as curious as he was horrified.

Tears once again strolled down the shifter's cheeks. How much bodily fluid had he lost these past few days just from the amount of tears he shed in sheer pain and terror? He battled hard against Levi's grip, kicking his legs furiously at his superior. "They're everywhere! How can you not see them?! They're…eating me!"

"What are?!" Levi shoved Eren back against the bed.

" _M-maggots_!" Eren cried, his breath hitching on a sob.

Levi's grip had only slackened for a moment. Eren let out an unearthly screech as he kicked out violently, landing his foot into the Corporal's groin. The short man cursed loudly, rolling away from the brat's lethal flailing. That fucking hurt. 

He curled up in momentary pain, watching in fury as Eren took advantage of his pained state.

Both Eren's hands were working now, scratching madly all over his body, digging holes the size of marbles into his skin. His left hand worked on a spot along his forearm, scraping it raw until it started to bleed. His right hand was working at his chest, and being too frantic had dug its way through his shirt in order to reach his hot flesh as soon as possible.

"Get off me!" he shrieked, ripping up layer upon layer of skin.

Levi was horrified, noticing how the way Eren's bloody flesh looked harrowingly titanesque. The thought made his nose curl. He reached out again in attempt to quell Eren's madness. "Eren…"

A hand flung out, smacking away the Corporal's and lashing at his face. Levi was quick to dodge, but Eren's fingers still skimmed his cheek. A small red welt rose up on Levi's face. That was _it_. He grabbed Eren's hand before it could return to its scratching and yanked the boy upward. Eren jerked across the bed, confused a bit before immediately fighting back.

"Levi, no! I have to get them off me! W-why are you doing this?!"

"To save you from your damn self!" Levi threw his arms around Eren, pulling him close to his chest to tighten his grip.

Eren seized, throwing himself around to get away. "Levi! Stop! Please!"

Blood was oozing from wounds all over Eren's body. They needed to be bandaged. He needed help.

"Eren…" Levi growled, squeezing the boy tighter against his chest. Blood from a gash on Eren's chest was staining the man's bleach white shirt red. Levi grimaced.

Eren's chest collapsed in a sob; he slumped against Levi's shoulder. His fight seemed to be dying, though he still wriggled a bit under the Corporal's tight hold. He was so broken. So fragile. It made Levi sick to think about it. As Eren sobbed into him, he placed his chin on the teen's head and rubbed slow circles across his back. He seemed to be calming down again.

Of course, Eren's fevered mind wasn't one to give up. He felt Levi's grip loosen, felt his hand rubbing his back, and as much as he wanted to stay and let Levi hold him, his skin still crawled. The persistent bugs were everywhere, crawling in his shirt, in his pants, in his hair - they were everywhere. They were eating him, like he was a delicious rotting corpse for them to decompose. But he wasn't, right? He was alive...right? He sobbed into Levi's shoulder a few more times, felt his touch a bit more and made a break for it. He slipped under the short Corporal's arm and sprinted for the door.

He fumbled with the knob, unsure how it worked in his collapsed state of mind, but opened it soon enough. Levi snapped around in shock, trying to piece together what had just happened. Was he...fooling with him? Had that been a trick? How had his feverish mind worked that shit out? He clammered to his feet. Eren was already stumbling down the hallway.

"Eren! Get the hell back here!" he started to run after him.

Eren glanced back in fear. He had to get away from the Corporal. The maggots were still crawling all over him, and with Levi restraining him he couldn't do anything about it. Why couldn't Levi see them? Why wasn't he helping? If the Corporal loved him then...why? Tears rolled from his eyes thinking about it. He began picking at his skin again as he ran.

Eren's heavy tromping and troubled sobs were already bringing about undue attention. Cadets were coming out of their rooms, still groggy at this time of the morning, and staring down the hall with utter confusion. Levi could hear some of them slinging dazed curses, others calling after the Corporal asking what was going on, other exclamations of "Is that Eren?". Levi picked up the speed.

The teen's speed was dropping. Levi was honestly surprised he had been able to run as far as he had. His legs were fumbling across the ground and Levi expected he would fall from fatigue soon enough. The damn kid didn't have the energy for this. He hadn't recovered nearly enough to even rise from the bed, let alone run through the halls.

He thought about what he would do when he caught Eren. He would just try to escape again; that much was obvious. He needed help.

"Someone fucking get Hanji!" he ordered to the cadets stumbling out from door after door to see the commotion.

Eren took a dive onto the floor. His legs wouldn't bear his weight any longer. He tried to get up, sobbing and moaning in pain as he did. From where Levi was, he could see that the stitches in Eren's various wounds were beginning to pull and tear. He wailed in pain and sorrow as he tried crawl forward, away from Levi. His skin was still crawling. He needed to get away so he could get the bugs off him.

Levi was there before he could make any more progress. He dropped to his knees and pinned Eren to the wall, trying again in vain to stop his struggles.

"Stop! No! Let me go!" the shifter cried.

"No dammit! You're tearing your fucking stitches! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Levi looked around frantically. He needed help. Someone to help him calm Eren down, get him back to his bed. Down the long hall he saw Hanji, emerging from a door, syringe in hand. His gut dropped at the idea of having to sedate his love again; but he knew it was the only option. He increased pressure, holding Eren tighter in place, praying to whatever god there might be to make Hanji get there faster.

Eren screamed, when he saw the scientist approaching with her long needle. He remembered that needle, remembered what it did. They were going to put him to sleep and let the maggots eat him alive. He stared at Levi, pleading with him, sobbing uncontrollably. Levi looked away, to the floor, to Hanji swiftly approaching, anywhere but at Eren. His heart sunk. Levi wasn't going to help him. No one was.

"Y-you...why…?" he was sobbing now more than shrieking.

Hanji ran up and took in the scene, "What happened?" she asked, bewildered.

"Nevermind that, just fucking sedate him before he hurts himself more!" Levi growled.

Eren gawked at him. He really was just going to let this happen to him. That hurt Eren more than any of the open sores on his skin. He quit fighting and just stared open-mouthed, tears streaming down his face at Levi. Why would he do this?

"Levi...no...why?" the needle was being pointed at his arm. The Corporal glanced at him, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. It looked sad to Eren; but why would he let this happen if it made him sad?

Eren pinched his eyes shut as the needle penetrated his skin and the serum was pushed into his system. He could feel himself slipping away - the maggots still munching on his rancid flesh. He looked to Levi one last time in utter devastation.

"I th-thought...you loved me…? Why…?" his mind went black and he fell asleep.

Levi was arrantly silent. Eren's words had driven a sharp spike clear through his heart. He wished he would bleed out internally so that he didn't have to see the man he loved in pain anymore. Eren thought Levi had betrayed him; thought that Levi was done and ready to throw him away like trash. That couldn't have been farther from what he felt.

Hanji spoke up quietly, "He didn't mean it, Levi…"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'll carry him back to his room. He needs bandaging all over his body and you need to redo a few stitches. Find some cadets to change his sheets - they're covered in fucking blood. I have shit to get done, so take care of him."

He lifted the shifter's limp body up into his arms and marched back toward Eren's room. Hanji followed silently. At this point, she was almost more worried about Levi than Eren. She observed his disinterested gaze and discomforting silence as they walked. The few soldiers remaining in the halls turned heel, hiding behind their doors as Corporal Levi passed. Hanji asked a few of them to come assist her in changing Eren's bed.

Levi dropped Eren on his bed once the sheets were changed. He hadn't put him down once for the whole time it took, but he didn't seemed very concerned either. Once Eren was in bed, Hanji already working on his numerous wounds, Levi turned to leave. The scientist was upset when he left, noticing how he didn't kiss Eren's brow like he usually would, and how stiff and composed his posture was. She wondered what work the Corporal could possibly have that needed doing; she wondered what could possibly take the priority over his lover.

Levi was deathly silent as he went down the hallway, his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Anyone else in the halls fervently tried to avoid the enraged man.

His path to the dungeons was swiftly done and soon he found himself outside of Allister's cell. There was no one around - perfect. Numbly, he reached for the keys and unlocked the door, which alerted the prisoner within.

There was unmistakable fear in those eyes as Levi approached. 

Despite this, the man tried to appear unaffected, "What? Is that damned Jaeger finally dead?"

The short statured man didn't dignify the trash before him with a response. Instead he responded with a kick straight to the man's jaw. A tooth or two was knocked loose but he didn't care.

This seemed to terrify the immobile man before him, "No! Stop! You can't kill me before my trial!" The excuse was paper thin and he knew it.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Levi questioned in a monotone. "No, I'll have you begging for death by the time anyone gets here." He didn't give the man chance to respond before he began his next barrage of hits.

 

Hanji worked diligently to patch up the numerous wounds on Eren, it was incredibly difficult with her dwindling supplies but she made it work.

The infirmary door opened again from where Levi had shut it and she turned expectantly as she continued working on wrapping up an odd wound of two. But instead of the one she expected, Erwin instead appeared.

It was then she realized. "What the hell are you doing up here?!"

The tall blonde looked bewildered, "I was told that there had been some kind of disturbance and that Eren was involved so I c-"

"No," she cried, "I mean why the hell aren't you with Allister?!" She wasn't so much worried about the cadet as she was Levi killing him. "Levi left, and I guarantee he's gone to that bastard if you don't have anyone posted there!"

Erwin's face became troubled as he turned on heel. There was always a ten minute gap when there was a changing of the guards at Allister's cell. And, of course, Levi had apparently gotten there just after the guards had left. He hastened his pace and gestured to two passing cadets. "You two - on me," he ordered sternly.

They made salutes as they fell in step behind him obediently.

As they got closer to the dungeon, they could hear screams echoing from the cells.

The Commander swore loudly and broke into a run. The sounds of a beating and muffled pleas got louder. He broke into the cell and immediately pulled Levi away from his victim.

"LET ME GO," he bellowed, "I HAVE TO KILL HIM! HE DID THIS! IT'S HIS FUCKING FAULT!" Levi writhed in his superior officer's hold, eyes burning with a dangerous, dark fire. He turned his cold glare to the man that held him by the shoulders, " _Get off of me._ "

"No," he said, remaining steadfast, "you're not yourself, Levi." Vaugely, he noted he hadn't seen the man so upset since he had found him surrounded by dead soldiers with an obliterated titan behind him. 

His attention turned to the broken heap on the floor. It couldn't have been but five minutes and already so much damage had been done to their prisoner. The two cadets were wrapping fabric scraps around the man's right arm which was severely broken, the bone was peeking out of the bloodied flesh. It was obvious he had several other serious injuries.

The infuriated Corporal growled lowly and tried to lunge again, only to be caught by Erwin.

"Levi," he warned, "don't make me use force."

At least that seemed to halt him, if momentarily. "He deserves to _die_ ," he hissed.

Erwin narrowed his gaze, "Then allow the Supreme Commander to decide that officially. Now leave before I'm forced to restrain you." When the shorter man made no move to leave, he blocked his line of vision of Allister, "That was an order, Corporal."

For a moment, he thought he might actually have to physically remove the enraged officer but then, reluctantly, Levi began backing out of the cell. A shadow was cast over his eyes as he grudgingly left the area.

With one problem out of the way, he turned to his next issue. "What's the damage?" he called.

"Entire right arm, jaw, cheekbones and sternum are broken. I would guess he has some broken ribs as well. It's also quite possible that Corporal Levi cracked his left femur."

He sighed heavily. There had been nothing withheld in that short but violent attack, Levi had meant to drive Allister to death. As he pondered this, his eyes shot to a movement outside the cell. Erwin was mildly surprised to find Hanji standing there with various wraps in her arms. His blue eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance.

She looked frazzled to say the least, yet her gaze was cold and hardened. Her hands were clenched and shoulders tightened.

"Hanji?"

The normally boisterous woman was quiet as she stepped into the cell, "I figured some damage had been done and that I should come fix the mess." She set the supplies on the lone chair in the small quarters. Hanji turned her dead eyes to her Commander, "Besides, we still need a few answers - don't we?"

A shiver ran down his spine at the aura she was emanating. "Yes," he admitted, "but…"

"Oh don't worry," she said nonchalantly as she snapped on some rubber gloves, "I won't kill him. He's half dead anyway. Just give me two hours Erwin - and you'll have your answers."

It unsettled him with how calm she was. He trusted the researcher deeply but he was reluctant to leave her alone with their beaten prisoner. "Hanji…" he trailed off, unsure of how to voice his concerns.

"Fine," she said, rooting through some tools she had stashed within the wrappings she had brought, "an hour and fifteen minutes."

Erwin finally agreed and took the two confused cadets with him.

The brunette woman turned expectantly to Allister. "I'm not usually this bothered by things like this," she began, "but you are continuously causing me problems and I've had enough. You've pushed Eren and Levi to their limits and by extension, myself as well." She crouched in front of him, gaze cold, "To put it simply, I'm pissed off and I want you to know it."

Allister's eyes filled with fear.

Hanji gave a humorless smirk, "It just so happens that an official interrogation is still in order, so I've been given the honors. Let's not leave anything out, alright?"


	7. Breaking Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now note here that Levi has just been pushed to his limits. Everyone has them and we wanted to explore what would happen if Levi reached his. He's tired, he's stressed, he feeling guilt - hell he's bearing the weight of hundreds of dead comrades on his shoulders, he had to crack sometime.  
> Apologies if it isn't quite your cup of tea, Levi is OOC here. Fair warning!

As soon as Levi had entered, Hanji knew she had been correct about him paying a visit to Allister. She took in his bloodied uniform and shadowed gaze in silence. The brunette went quickly and fetched a new uniform, laying it on a nearby table. Then she gathered some supplies in her arms.

"Levi…" she began.

"Don't," he managed to say, "just don't..."

Her eyes fell to the floor, "I-If you need me…" She left hastily, teeth clenched. She was worried for the both of them, especially since she had seen the devastation that Levi must be feeling with her own eyes. Her gaze turned hard as she strode off to the dungeon, supplies in hand.

When the door shut after Hanji's departure, Levi locked it and slid down the door. He sunk to the floor with his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment before he decided he couldn't be anywhere near the bastard that hurt Eren - even 100 feet was too close to that slime. He stood hastily and began to pace down the halls of headquarters.

He wandered aimlessly, unsure what to do with himself. Work was out of the question; he was much too distracted for that. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't go see Eren; not with the feelings uncontrollably bubbling up inside of him. He had to be strong - like always - for him. Eren was doing poorly. That was more than clear. If he went to see him, Levi knew everything would boil to the surface.

So he paced the hall outside his brat's door, wringing his hands. There was still blood on his knuckles. He walked on his weakening legs to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his miserable reflection as he turned on the tap. The deep bags under his eyes seemed to have been there for ages; it would be a wonder if they ever went away. His face was a pallor, sickly tone, splotched in a few places from his rush of anger, and flecked with spots of blood. He scrubbed his wrists raw under the icy water, leaning down to splash some in his face. He braced his hands on the edge of the sink, hunched over, just listening to the rhythmic splashing of water into the basin.

It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Remorse, anger, guilt, disgust - those were common. Sadness was something many Scouts faced, evident in the moans and wails of soldiers crying themselves to sleep at night. To Levi, sadness was something terrible; an evil emotion that robbed the soul and heart.

Corporal Levi didn't allow himself to feel sadness - if he did, he would've cracked long ago. And that wasn't at all an option. He had to be strong: for his soldiers, his squad, Eren, and most importantly himself. There was no time to mourn, no time for pity and tears. That time was much better spent training and working out the problem.

When he felt the burning at the corner of his eyes, he knew he was done for. Levi hadn't cried in years. It was all coming up - guilt and mourning from all the death and devastation he'd faced in his years. The thought that he didn't have Eren to comfort him through this only made things worse. He gasped as the first few tears made tracks down his face. He had started and there was no stopping it now.

Tears pooled down his cheeks, dripping off his chin into the sink. _Don't sob_ , he ordered himself, though it was easier said than done. His fingers clutched at the rim of the basin so tightly that he felt they might snap. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

His body struggled to retain his cries and it brought him to his knees. No more; he couldn't take it anymore. 

He grabbed his hair in fistfuls and tugged at his scalp, just to feel pain other than the one in his heart. He wanted to scream but he knew he wouldn't stop if he started. He sunk against the bathroom wall, pulling out hair and chewing on his trembling lip.

 _Eren._ He was dying - Levi could deny it no longer. He had refused to believe it, but it was becoming an inevitability. At this point, he had stopped counting how many loved ones he had seen die before him. Eren...would just be one among many.

He could only imagine what would be said if his cries were heard - for surely the news would spread like wildfire. The invincible Lance Corporal Levi was brought to tears over a battered and broken teenager. But what did he care? 

Without Eren his heart would close, never to open again - and his loveless days of the underground would come back to haunt him. He'd shut away his heart and soul and live once again like a heartless machine. What was the point of loved ones if they were bound to die anyway? 

_Eren._ In the midst of his depressive daze, he had forgotten that Eren wasn't quite dead yet. He was fighting, and he would fight right up until the end. He stood on legs no stronger than twigs and wiped his tears with a hasty swipe of his arm. _Eren._ He needed to see him, to know that he was still alive even after Levi's lapse of self pity. He was fighting, and he needed someone to lean on. And Levi would be there for him to the last minute.

He stumbled toward the door, standing before it in fear. What would he do if he went in, only to find the boy dead in his sleep? 

_No, Levi, he's not dead. Don't bury him yet._

He made a silent pledge to never leave his lover's side until he took those final breaths, before twisting the knob in his hand.

Eren lay limp in the bed, and Levi had half the mind to think he had been rightfully concerned. He approached the bedside cautiously. When he saw the staccato rise and fall of the teen's chest, he sighed audibly. He was still breathing, even if poorly. Levi sat down by the bed to take in the rest of his condition.

Eren's breathing was terrible; pulled in with ragged gasps and back out with a wheeze. His body was practically covered in bandages, be it from freshened stitches or bloody scratches. He had lost so much blood since the trauma that it was no surprise that his face held no color. On top of all that, he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. His cheeks were sullen and his muscular arms were beginning to look more like bags of pudding. Even if he made it out of this, he'd have a lot of work ahead of him in recovery.

Levi immediately regretted coming. Seeing his love in such a state made him feel physically sick, and he felt those shitty tears hazing his sight once again. He'd be damned if Eren awoke to him crying. He bit his lip until he felt the ironic tang of blood on his tongue. Through the pain, there were no sobs, only streams of silent tears.

He gave up his seat in favor of sitting on the bed next to his young love. He looked over Eren's demolished body, tears rolling down his cheeks to splatter the sheets. He inhaled shortly as he brought his hand around to wipe his face once again. He wanted nothing more than to have his brat up and running again. 

He eyed the limp form before him, eyes resting for a moment on his hands - the same ones he used to hold - his arms - the same ones he loved to snuggle into - his chapped lips - the same ones he'd kissed a thousand times over - his heavy eyelids - the same ones that held those beautiful teal pools Levi had come to adore so much. He'd give life and limb to have him back in his arms.

He couldn't stand it anymore. How long had it been since the last time they kissed? Too long, he thought. Levi leaned carefully over the teen's scrawny body and laid his lips to the other's. They were cold, chapped, and bloody but the Corporal didn't care one bit; it had much too long since he'd felt the warmth this brat brought him. He pushed his mouth harder against Eren's, suddenly desperate to see those teal pools peak open.

Levi pulled away when Eren showed no signs of waking. The kid must've been exhausted. He immediately felt guilty for trying to wake him; the shifter needed as much rest as possible. He stared down at Eren's unmoving body, tears still rolling and those disgusting heaved breaths threatening his composure. Levi wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Eren..." it was barely a whisper; Levi wasn't even sure he'd said it aloud.

The boy gave no sign of hearing him. He was dead to the world outside his dreams - Levi could only hope those dreams were good ones. He stroked the brunette's unruly locks. Eren was still breathing. That should be all he needed to know.

"Eren...please..." Levi lowered his head to rest on Eren's chest.

He took no comfort in the shaky rise and falls that marked the shifter's breath. Eren was still sleeping soundly, which was good because Levi had no intention of moving. He needed to be held in the arms of the man he loved, even if said man had no idea. He slid under the covers, huddling close to the cold body there. He hovered his head on Eren's chest - careful not to put a strain on his breathing - and tucked his head under the boy's chin.

"...Don't leave me alone."

 

Erwin made the familiar walk to the dungeons. It had been a bit over an hour, the time he had allotted for Hanji's interrogation. He finally reached the ground level of the base and came face to face with a bloodied up Hanji. The Commander gaped at her.

"It's all his, most of it from setting his various bones and cleaning him up. I only broke a few fingers and removed some fingernails, so calm down," she said in a bored tone.

He straightened a bit, "Well, did you find out anything after all of that?"

She gave a small scoff as she moved around him and began walking away, "His superior is in the military police, like we thought." Hanji turned her head slightly, "And his name is Johann Schmitt." With that, the brunette stalked off.

The tall blonde stared after her in mild shock. The woman never ceased to amaze him when it came to getting the answers they needed from their prisoners. This time he decided to trust Hanji completely and turned on heel, Allister was taken care of for the time being. He had a court date to set.

 

Hanji was surprised to find Levi in the room with Eren. He had been looking worse for wear all day; she'd expected that he would stay as far away from anything that would trigger a breakdown. He had his head on Eren's chest and he was heaving short breaths. She wondered if she should leave.

"Levi..?" she stood in the doorway. "Should I come back?"

His head snapped upward but he didn't turn to look at her. Not yet. She watched him wipe his eyes - so he had been crying - and take a few quiet breaths.

"No. It's fine. He needs you more than...he needs me," his teeth were gritting as he forced the words from his mouth, still staring at the wall.

Hanji smiled, taking a cautious step into the room toward the two. "Now we both know that isn't true."

Levi sneered and Hanji was glad to see his familiar snarkiness returned.

"Shut up and do what you came to."

Hanji hesitated.

"I was just coming up to see how he's doing."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable quiet filled the air.

"Hanji tell me honestly...do you..." Levi took a moment to breathe before continuing. "Do you think he can do this?"

The time it took Hanji to formulate a reply, which let Levi know all he needed. The brunette answered anyway, "Yes."

Levi glared at her. His intensity was corrupted by the faint gathering of water is his eyes, but Hanji didn't say anything.

"Don't lie to me, shitty glasses," it was more a plea than a demand.

The scientist glared back, "He'll live. He has to."

"Just because he "has to" doesn't mean a damn thing, shit for brains! Since when has Eren ever fucking done what we fucking wanted him to?!"

Hanji stared at him, wide eyed. He was even worse of than she'd expected - and she wasn't talking about Eren.

"Levi..." Hanji laid a hand on the distraught man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand, you bitch..." he didn't have the energy to put venom in the words.

Hanji couldn't remember Levi ever showing this much emotion - he was really distraught. "He'll be fine Levi, I swear. We just have to believe in him. He can do this."

The scoff was barely audible and followed by another silence. When Levi's hand rose, Hanji snapped to look at him but he was only wiping once more at his face.

He shot a daggered stare her way when he saw the woman staring. "Why don't you check him and go?" he quietly suggested. It wasn't a demand - Hanji knew what those sounded like - just a simple request.

"Okay."

His breathing was terrible as Levi made a point of noting, but it had been like that for a while now. The wounds looked pretty bad, not healing at all, probably due to the poison affecting his titan healing powers - affecting them a lot apparently. The researcher rubbed some medicine on the worst of them and checked that his stitches were intact. All seemed okay; or at least as okay as they could be.

"He seems okay for now," she moved toward the door after her examination.

Levi followed her, intending to see her out, "I'm going to stay with him. I'll call if he needs anything." The words were staccato and stifled.

"Levi."

"Yes?"

"...Are you okay? I mean it's obvious you're not, but isn't there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Okay...but you know I'm here if you need me, right? You don't have to be alone in this."

"I know, Hanji." His words held no emotion but it was clear across his face, written there like a piece of depressing literature. "Please, I just want to be alone with him."

"Right. I know. I'll leave," she knew that she shouldn't be, but Hanji was a little offended. She pushed past it though. She had no right in this situation to feel that way. She turned to leave.

A soft high-pitched whine broke the scene. Levi was immediately at the teen's side.

"Eren? Can you hear me?" he gently shook his shoulder.

Eren's eyes were lost in the space ahead of him, glassy and utterly lost. He showed no reaction to Levi's touch.

Hanji quickly approached the bedside. "Eren?"

The shifter's glazed orbs widened. "Mom...?" it was a hoarse whisper.

"Wha-?"

And he began to seize.


	8. Court

Hanji gave a surprised cry as she surged forward and shoved Levi out of the way. She didn't even spare him a glance as she threw off the blankets from Eren's convulsing form. Then she attempted to situate him on his side, while still trying to avoid his flailing limbs. She was quick to position a pillow under his head but then stepped back a bit herself.

It was heartbreaking to see but she was more afraid of accidentally hurting him or getting hurt herself.

"What the fuck?!" Levi exclaimed from his position on the floor, he stood quickly and shook Hanji, "Why the fuck aren't you doing anything?! Help him!"

"I can't," she said hastily, "if I do anything at this point it could hurt him." Despite her words, she did step in and re-position Eren on his side as he continued to seize. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as the seconds ticked by. "Come on, come on, stop," she murmured like a mantra.

Vomit began leaking from the boy's mouth as his convulsions continued.

Levi was left feeling horrified at the grotesque display before him. It was all wrong - none of it should be happening. He was scared - scared for Eren. "Why isn't it stopping?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Hanji cried back with watery eyes.

Suddenly it all stopped and Eren slumped limply on the bed. The brunette ran forward and immediately checked his pulse. It was erratic but present. She then focused on his breathing which was still halted. Making sure he was positioned on his side, she rubbed slightly on his back. "Come on Eren, breathe," she murmured.

He sucked in a few breaths soon after, coughing slightly as he did.

"There we go," Hanji exclaimed with relief. She grabbed up a cloth and wiped the vomit away from his mouth and cheek while still monitoring him otherwise.

Levi hung back a bit but did near the bed a bit, "Is he…?"

The researcher stopped her motions to look at him levelly, "He's fine - well as fine as he can be. Him having a seizure was a bad sign but he's still breathing so that's a plus."

A look of disbelief crossed the other's face, "How can you be so calm about this?"

Her composure snapped at the accusation hidden in his question, "I'm not!" Hanji took a few deep breaths, "This is affecting me just as much as it is you but when I'm scared or nervous, I begin spouting out scientific things and I try to look at the situation as something I can do something about because those emotions block my deductive reasoning." Even her rambling was a way of blocking the flood of emotions. "I'm distracted enough by things, me being distracted by emotion when working on something so serious would be dangerous."

Levi stayed quiet at that, feeling a bit guilty for accusing her, even if indirectly.

"I am actually very emotional about everything," she continued, "this whole situation has bothered me greatly… It came through a bit while I was interrogating that bastard." Hanji swore she saw his gray eyes glimmer with something akin to satisfaction at that.

A brief silence elapsed.

Suddenly a thought popped to her mind, "Let's give him a sponge bath."

He looked at her as though she were crazy, "What?"

"Well we can't move him to the bath but we can wash his hair and sponge him off. Might help him feel better," she declared.

His gaze was still bewildered but he gave a small nod, "Alright…"

"Great! I'll go fill a basin with hot water and get some clean rags and clothes," Hanji exclaimed, shooting towards the door. She returned in minutes with a large basin of steaming water with some towels stacked on her head. Then she went out again, this time returning with fresh sheets and clothing.

Levi hesitated a bit as he accepted a cloth from the other, it was warm to the touch. He immediately went to the boy's face, careful to move around his wrappings. It pleased him to see that Eren's form seemed to relax a bit. "Disgusting brat," he muttered half-heartedly.

Hanji meanwhile was focused on undoing Eren's bandages. If everything else was being cleaned, might as well re-wrap him as well. She ran the warm cloth down his arm, moving around his gross wounds as she did.

He was so badly damaged, so sick and wounded. Mentally the brunette wondered if he would ever fully recover from it - surely he would have a scar or two left over from it all. If he began recovering, it would be a long process. He would have to get his strength back before even thinking about getting up from the bed. Eren would be weak for weeks as he fought off any after affects of the poison; even once his healing abilities kicked back in. But the thought that stuck with her was _if_ he could handle the rigorous healing process after he had gone through so much.

"Seems like it's helping," Levi commented.

Hanji flinched as she was broken from her thoughts. She allowed herself a moment to observe the teen before replying, "Yeah - seems my little titan likes to get clean, wonder where he picked up that habit." She commended herself as he released a tiny smirk from across the bed.

The two continued cleaning the teen silently. They washed his hair and changed his bandages and clothes. Levi had lifted Eren lightly in his arms as Hanji quickly changed the sheets. Ultimately all the little things added up to a more comfortable Eren.

"That's better," Hanji said optimistically, "I think he will be okay for now." Truthfully it had worried her that Eren hadn't even stirred in their motions. Based upon that, it was incredibly unlikely he would be waking again for quite some time, which was bad after a seizure. She was afraid for him. 

"Listen Levi," she began, "I will be away with Erwin for Allister's court date, so if anything should happen between now and then I will need you to handle it. Do you think you can?"

He scowled at her, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Hanji looked to him pleadingly, "Levi, please… If something happens, I don't want to worry about you not being able to handle things here. Seeing Eren in turmoil of any kind upsets you, believe me I have seen the effects."

Levi was outright glaring at her by then, "Will you just shut your fucking mouth and trust me? I know how to prioritize despite whatever you might think."

She sighed, "Fine. Sorry. Just be strong - just in case."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

The question hurt her feelings a bit but she pushed past it. "Yes, see you soon, Levi," she said.

 

"Supreme Commander Darius Zackly presiding, this court is now in session," an officer announced to the room. His voice echoed off of the walls ominously as Zackly came out to his podium.

In the middle of the room, Allister was chained and on his knees. He had been cleaned up and re-bandaged overnight, though his wounds from Hanji's interrogation were still visible.

The aged man sat down heavily in his chair and took in a breath before beginning. "Recently a most heinous event occurred at the Survey Corps headquarters. This court has been assembled in order to address those responsible and for a punishment to be decided." He looked to Erwin, "Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps will now inform us of the situation."

"Yes sir," the blonde saluted. "At approximately two in the afternoon, exactly eight days ago, Eren Jaeger was stabbed with a poisoned blade by someone in the Corps. After getting him stable, our top priority was to then begin questioning everyone on base. It took us about a day and a half to figure out that the cadet responsible was that of Allister Kirchhof, who you see before you now. We had already had a lead on him when he attacked Jaeger again, thus infecting him with more poison. We took him into custody in order to learn who his superior was in the operation and, finally, we did get our answers."

The Supreme Commander took in the report wordlessly. "In the time it took you, did you manage to question everyone currently on base, Erwin?"

"Yes sir."

"And their alibis all checked out?"

A nod, "Yes sir, the only discrepancy was that of Kirchhof's. We discovered the fact when we questioned the cadet he had reportedly been with, Tomas Kramer. Kramer admitted that he had been ordered by Kirchhof to cover up his absence; but in the stress of everything, Tomas misplaced his orders."

Zackly remained quiet as he looked the full report over a bit, "Tomas Kramer, come forward."

The cadet took a solid step forward but looked incredibly faint, his legs shook with nervousness.

The older man's look was one of disinterest, "Do you deny that Allister approached you and commanded you to create a false alibi?"

"...No, sir," he responded weakly, eyes downcast.

"Then you are admitting that had you not been so feeble minded, that you would've been an accomplice in this crime?" Zackly assessed.

Any words caught in his throat, but Tomas nodded nonetheless.

With a scoff, the Supreme Commander shook his head, "Pity." He then turned his attention to the attacker, "Allister Kirchhof, you are being accused of attempted murder, how do you plead?"

He remained silent, eyes glaring up defiantly at his judge.

Darius appeared intrigued by this, "So you will not plead? Nor say a word in personal defence? Do you not have anything to say? You've committed a serious offence against humanity, I'd expect _something_ at least."

That seemed to do the trick, as Allister's face filled with disgust and utter disbelief. "You too believe this a 'crime against humanity'?! I was following orders that I placed my trust in. The belief that Eren Jaeger could even be considered human is ludicrous and quite frankly laughable. No human could shift into anything, let alone a titan. The only thing that useless no good deserves is to be killed! Which was what I was ordered to do, it was also what I almost succeeded in doing." His gaze trailed to Erwin, "For being such a precious item, you sure are horrendous at guarding it. If it truly is so dear to you, then how was I able to stab it twice with my own blades?"

Hanji let out a low growl as her fists tightened.

Erwin was unaffected by his words but noted the other's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"You're a fool if you believe that titan will ever be any good to humanity, Zackly," he continued in a vicious tone. "You're all fools if you truly think that damn titan will ever amount to anything. EREN JAEGER IS USELESS AND SHOULD'VE DIED BY MY HAND!"

"Shut the fuck up," Hanji shouted at him, shoulders hunched with rage, "you shut your goddamn mouth right now or I swear I will beat you senseless!"

Across the room, the commander of the Military Police smirked, "Control your dog, Erwin. She's making a scene."

Erwin met his gaze levelly, "I would say the same to you, Nile. As apparently Kirchhof's superior is within _your_ division."

The man's face paled a bit at that. He visibly flinched when the Supreme Commander peered over at him expectantly. "I swear I had no knowledge of this, sir."

Zackly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His sharp eyes turned back to the cadet, "Allister, I'm giving you one chance to tell this court the name of your superior. If you refuse, you will be handed over to Hanji for… further interrogation..and then put to death for your crimes."

Allister lowered his head in defeat. Silence filled the room once more as they waited. "My commander was Johann Schmitt…" he admitted finally.

All eyes sought out the guilty party anxiously.

Nile turned to the man that stood beside him in shock, "Schmitt? It was you?"

"Of course it was," Hanji hissed, "he's been a pain in the ass ever since he joined the military. I had my suspicions before, but it looks like you reached a new low, Johann." Her bangs did nothing to hide her murderous expression.

The blonde beside her placed a placating hand on her shoulder, "Hanji, enough."

It was with the utmost reluctance that she backed down, though her glares spoke volumes of her current state of mind.

Erwin was surprised by her hostility. Normally she was very collected during court and yet there she was, snapping like some kind of predator awaiting its prey. It made him realize how deeply the proceedings of the past week had affected her.

"Step forward, Schmitt."

The white haired man gave a deep sigh before doing as ordered.

Zackly was not subtle in hiding his displease. "How do you plead to this claim?"

"Guilty," he replied confidently, "there was a problem to be taken care of so I stepped in and decided to handle it. I merely had someone else do the dirty work."

All present members of the Survey Corps glowered at him. Eren was a handful but they had grown quite attached to him and his undying enthusiasm.

His amber eyes leered over at them with a teasing air, "The Survey Corps was irresponsible and allowed a rat into their midst. Rats are pests and must be taken care of."

"So you willingly and readily set about these events?" The Supreme Commander's tone was clipped.

"Yes," Schmitt said, "I meant for that waste of life to die, but I suppose the messenger I sent was not fit to deliver my message." His gaze turned pointed as he spared his underling a glance.

Allister visibly cowered from his position.

"How could you?" Nile exclaimed in outrage. "Are you trying to tarnish the name of the Military Police, you imbecile?!"

Hanji scoffed, "Your name is already tarnished plenty, Nile, don't you worry about that."

The black haired man glared at her harshly, "Watch your words, Zoë - you may live past enough missions to regret them."

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" she challenged, stepping forward a bit. Her hand removed Erwin's warning grip from her arm. "You sure talk tall but you never do shit," she taunted, "part of the reason the Military Police has such a bad rep."

"I'm warning you Hanji," he growled in response, eyes narrowed dangerously.

The loud pounding of a gavel broke through the developing argument. "Enough," Zackly shouted, "keep this up and I'll have you removed forcefully!"

Both parties backed down and fell into silence.

With that, the aged man stood. "Chain him," he ordered.

Two officers came up and chained Johann and held him, awaiting further instructions.

"Johann Schmitt, I am charging you with treason, premeditated attempted murder as well as murder in the first degree - even if you were not successful in your endeavors. I am also charging with with insubordination as you went against the orders of your commander. You will be put to death for your crimes against humanity."

Erwin stood straighter, feeling oddly relieved about such a sentencing.

"Allister Kirchhof, I am charging you with treason, murder in the first degree and attempted voluntary manslaughter. You too will be put to death for your crimes."

Finally Zackly's gaze reached the shaking cadet that still stood at attention, "Thomas Kramer, you will be charged with insubordination and for being an accomplice in an attempted murder coverup. You will be incarcerated for an indefinite amount of time and banned from any future entrance into the military."

He let his charges be processed before continuing. "For their crimes against humanity, Schmitt and Kirchhof will be hung at sunrise tomorrow. Take them to the holding cells and take Kramer to prison. This court is now adjourned." With a loud crack of the gavel, Zackly left the stand.

As the rest began filing out, Nile grabbed hold of the defiant scientist and held her.

"You'd best watch your words from here on," he hissed, "you know how the Supreme Commander feels when one speaks to a superior the way you spoke to me."

Hanji was unimpressed, "Threatening me will get you nowhere, there are far more terrifying things in this world than a grown man with a toddler's temper."

The harsh slap sound rung throughout the courtroom, freezing many bystanders in their tracks.

Brown eyes were blown wide with disbelief as Hanji's hand reached up to cup her now reddened cheek.

Nile looked incredibly pleased with himself. "I am a superior officer to you, squad leader, best learn your place." He went as if to hit again but was stopped by a firm hand on his wrist.

"That will do, Commander Dok," Erwin said firmly with his blue eyes narrowed.

He sneered and stalked off.

The tall blonde looked to the woman beside him, "Forgive me for not stepping in sooner. I didn't think he would do something so vile."

"Shut up," she spat defensively, not meeting his eyes. "We need to get back. Eren needs us."

As quickly as possible following court, they saddled up their horses and prepared themselves for the long ride back to headquarters. Both of them were eager to get back.

Hanji swung herself up onto her steed, anxiety flowing through her. Once she noted that Erwin was mounted as well, she spurred on her horse into a gallop. Her mind rested on only one thing - their resident titan shifter.

"This excursion took longer than it should have," Erwin observed as he rode beside the brunette. "I almost wonder if they intentionally stalled our return."

The scientist bit her lip, "And we don't even know if Eren is even alive..."

Commander Erwin gave her a sideways glance, "Odd to hear such a thing from someone like you, Hanji."

She looked to him with something akin to denial, "I'm an optimist, Erwin, not an idealist. I can hope all that I want that he will make it through this but I know the facts. None of my remedies have had any effect and he hasn't gotten better at all..." Hanji trailed off into uncomfortable silence, "The things in that poison would've killed an ordinary man already, it's practically an impossibility that he's even alive now... well _if_ he still is..."

Erwin listened quietly, "Shouldn't this be where your optimism comes into play?"

Her face was curious and confused.

"You said it yourself, he should be dead already but he isn't which means he is fighting," he pointed out.

Realization lit up Hanji's intelligent eyes.

The blonde commander continued in a much more serious tone, "We can't lose him now. He's much too important and not only to humanity. If he died, I would have a large group of disheartened soldiers on my hands. Besides that..." Erwin trailed off. An ominous feeling filled the air as he continued, "I would probably lose one of my finest men if Eren were to die. I don't even care to imagine what would become of Levi if that boy dies."

It was a dreary and miserable thought that made them spur on their horses to go faster.

"Then let us pray that he will make it through this," Hanji said eventually.

Erwin merely gave a nod in response.

 

Eren's eyes opened blearily. He peered around in confusion, there was only an immense and impenetrable blackness surrounding him.

"Hello?" he called, flinching as it echoed.

Fear began welling up within him, forming an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his gut. It made him feel sick. There was a burning sensation forming in the corner of his eyes. Fear turned to rising panic.

The huge expanse of nothingness threatened to swallow him.

"Levi," he cried out, backing away subconsciously. He was scared. It was so dark. And cold. Was he dead? The thought hit him like a kick in the stomach.

Eren collapsed to his knees in shock. Was that it? Was the endless darkness his death? Or was he on the threshold and death was coming for him? Tears fell from his eyes.

His eyes searched the darkness anxiously, looking for something - anything. "Please," he whispered out brokenly, "please….." The fear was going to consume him, he cried. He cried to the one he desperately wanted to see.

"LEVI!"

His call echoed endlessly. He huddled into himself, seeking comfort of any kind. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live alongside Levi, to beat the titans, to see the ocean… There was so much he wanted to do but he was trapped in the darkness.

He was alone. And he was going to die.


	9. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last - I may hold off and post the last tomorrow. I'm sleepy. More OOC Levi - sorry not sorry.

There was a distinctive aura of despair hanging over the Survey Corps headquarters. The grounds were unusually quiet with no one to be seen.

Hanji and Erwin were quick to go to the infirmary once they had arrived - it was surprisingly crowded within the small room. All of Eren's close friends had gathered, every single one of them looking downtrodden.

The brunette's heart sunk as she approached the bed. The boy looked awful. His hair was damp with sweat that clung to his forehead. His body shivered beneath his numerous blankets, he was curled up slightly and it made him appear small. Dark bags were beneath his eyes which made his skinny face appear skeleton like. He had no more skin coloration than a corpse. Every breath was a shaky gasp that was so shallow it was amazing he was still breathing at all.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly. To whom she apologized she wasn't exactly sure. Her gaze then turned to Levi who sat stroking the boy's hair with a blank look on his face. Though despite him trying to hide it, she could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks. Her heart ached at the sight of his state of being.

"I don't think he can fight much longer..." Levi breathed out in a strained tone. His jaw was clenched tight; he was afraid.

Wordlessly, the normally eccentric woman agreed. Eren had already been terribly sick and worn down, then the seizure and fever had struck again. It would seem he merely didn't have the strength left to fight it after everything else. He was dying - Humanity's Last Hope was dying.

Every breath the boy took seemed weaker than the last. It was torment to watch him suffer and cling to life.

It was amazing to Hanji that he hadn't given up fighting yet. By all means he should've died off after the second round of poison entered his bloodstream... and yet there he was. _You've never ceased to amaze me, my little titan,_ she thought fondly. With reluctance, she peered around the room. _If these are to be his last moments, at least he is among friends,_ Hanji decided.

 

The darkness had become tight and small around him. He felt as though he were suffocating. Eren couldn't stop his tears. He was so afraid… so lonely in those dark depths. He wanted Levi. His heart ached for his lover.

Whispers began moving about the air, echoing in his ears.

He backed away in fear, huddling further into himself.

Suddenly the darkness that he had grown accustomed to vanished and was replaced by a blinding white. Eren winced painfully, peering around only once his eyes had adjusted slightly.

The sound of humming filled the warm air, it was dearly familiar.

The titan shifter turned toward the sound and found himself speechless at what the scene that played before him. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he approached slowly. "M-Mom…?" he choked out, voice thick with emotion.

She looked to him with the same smile that he had missed so dearly, "Hello, Eren."

He couldn't stop the tears that came when he embraced her. He buried his face in her neck, finding solace there.

Carla laughed quietly and embraced him back, one hand running through his unruly hair. "I've missed you Eren," she murmured, "I've missed you so much…"

"I m-missed you too," he replied weakly.

She held him closely to her as he gathered himself, letting him decide when he was ready to pull away. When at last he did, Carla looked him over with a soft smile. "My, what a handsome young man you've become," she said with evident pride. Her hand landed lightly on his cheek, staying there when one of his larger hands came up and cradled her own. "Surely you captured some poor girl's eye by now?"

He flushed slightly, and averted his gaze. "...Not a girl per say…" he muttered nervously. Absently, he wiped at his face; trying to rid evidence of his previous tears.

The news was only mildly surprisingly to her, "Alright, boy then."

"Man," he corrected with a shy smile.

Carla eyed him carefully, "A man... who is older than you?"

Eren nodded sheepishly.

She took this into consideration before speaking again. "..Are you happy with him?" she asked seriously.

Instantly he met her eyes and gave his firm reply, "Yes."

A smile broke out on her face, "Then I see no problem, as long as he treats you well and takes care of you… I'm just glad you've found someone who will be with you for what I hope is a very long time…"

"Me too," he replied with a slight dreamy look.

It was odd to see her son with such an expression but she decided she liked it, "What's his name?"

"Levi… Levi Ackerman."

Carla pondered the name before nodding to herself, "An interesting name… I only wish I could meet him." What an adventure that would be.

Eren soaked in the warmth his mother radiated, how he had missed it. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I-I was so ungrateful to you as a child.. I never listened and I feel like I never cherished our time together… I couldn't even save you that day…. I'm.. so sorry mom…"

Her heart swelled at his words. Carla moved her hand to his lips so as to silence his rambling. "You were young," she said sympathetically, "I couldn't have expected anything else. It didn't change the fact that I loved you. Sure, I wish you might've listened to me a bit more but how else would you have learned the lessons that you did? All of that helped you grow into the man you are now." She quieted a moment, "And as far as that day is concerned, you tried… no one could have ever anticipated the events that would unfold as they did then. I've never blamed you, Eren, not once."

He listened wordlessly, feeling only a bit better from her words.

"Besides," she continued, "the fact that you're apologizing now proves to me that you did care. There were times when I felt that you didn't care for me, especially when I had to scold you.. But I never knew how else to get my point across to you…" Her light laughter sounded then, "Seems we both have a lot of apologies to make."

A comfortable silence passed between the two Jaegers, both of them contented to merely sit beside each other.

 

The tenseness in Eren's brow smoothened and his body seemed to relax. It was a surprising change, one that immediately alerted both Levi and Hanji.

She approached and placed two fingers on Eren's pulse point. His pulse was weak and fluttering against her fingertips. Hanji looked to Levi who was watching her anxiously. "Not much longer," she murmured to him in a sad tone. The devastation on his face broke her heart.

Levi leaned in closer to the weakening titan shifter, shoulders hunched and head hung. "Please Eren," he whispered, "you've fought so hard, don't give up now.."

 

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

Eren hesitated, "Why am I here? Am I dead?" He didn't miss the way her hand tightened over his own.

"...Nearly," she said finally, "the poison has worn your body down, you're in a fight for your very life right now." Her expression was sad, "You're at what we call the crossroads, Eren. The outcome depends entirely on you."

He listened with intrigue, wisely staying quiet as she explained further.

Carla looked off into the distance as she spoke, "You have two choices. Go back and fight, or give into the poison and join me here. If you choose to return, it will bring you back to the pain and sickness. You will be weak, weary and very ill with death still a definite possibility. If you choose to stay here, you will leave that world behind immediately and ultimately never know what could've been."

Eren looked down in thought, brows furrowed slightly.

She looked to him imploringly, "What will you choose, Eren? Stay here with me and leave everyone else behind? Or return and try and fight this poison in its final stages, and return here once your time has come?"

 

Levi felt any composure he had left fail as Eren's breathing stuttered a bit. Eren's death would be the last stroke for him. He had never felt so deeply for someone, losing him would break him.

It was odd; the man who had always told everyone not to get attached to their comrades had ended up becoming deeply invested into someone. Without realizing it, he had become slightly reliant on the other's presence in his life. Whether it was Eren coming in and dragging him to get food, Eren managing to convince him to venture outside when the weather was nice, Eren comforting him if he began to get lost in the past and all of his fallen comrades, or even just Eren smiling at him with those oceanic eyes alight with adoration and confidence… It was always Eren.

"Please Eren," he pleaded, "just keep breathing..."

Hanji sat wordlessly nearby, heart breaking as she watched one of her strongest comrades unravel. He was tearing apart at the seams… and yet she could do nothing to stop it. Levi was too far gone - too much in love to be reasoned with. There was no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't take long for him to kill himself if his lover died. Tears escaped her at the thought.

If Humanity's Last Hope died, then their Strength would be sure to follow.

 

A short silence elapsed between them as Carla awaited her son's answer.

He finally gave a slight scoff, "Isn't it obvious?" His eyes were bright as he tossed her a small smirk, "I'm going back, I.. have to try and fight this…. I owe him that much."

"Levi," she said with a knowing smile on her face.

The teen flushed but nodded in reply, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Go, then," Carla said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "he's waiting for you."

Eren hesitated just enough that she noticed, "What is it?"

"Mom… I…" he looked to her pleadingly, hoping she would understand.

Recognition shown in her eyes and she gave him a sweet smile, "Oh honey, I know." She planted a soft kiss upon his brow, "I love you too."

His eyes looked her over slowly, as if trying to memorize every detail. Then he gave her hand a squeeze, "See you eventually…"

"And not a second sooner," she replied, "don't hurry back, darling." Carla observed him as his form began to fade, "Tell Mikasa and Armin that I miss them as well?"

"Of course," Eren breathed, as if he had already planned to. "Goodbye… Mom."

"Farewell my sweet…"

Everything faded as he felt himself begin to regain consciousness.

 

Eren's form tensed slightly as he inhaled deeply.

Everyone in the room was startled and looked anxiously to the ailing titan shifter.

The breath left his lungs slowly but nothing followed.


	10. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. Just in the beginning though.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support on this story. I'm glad you all like it! Now please enjoy this final installment!

It took a moment for everything to set in - for everyone to gather what had just happened. Eren...had taken his last breath. His chest was not moving. His pale lips were still. The ragged wheezes that marked his continuous fight ceased. There was nothing more of Eren Jaeger.

Armin was the first to break, tears immediately pouring down his cheeks and loud hiccupping gasps choking through his throat. Mikasa was frightfully silent. Her tears were quiet and mournful as she patted Armin's back and stared blankly - bleakly - at her lifeless brother; her last bit of family was gone.

There was hardly a dry eye in the room. It seemed too sudden, too horrible to be true.

Levi gasped loudly as Eren's breathing faded out. His hand tightened around the shifter's, hoping against all odds to feel him grip back. But there was nothing - that was all there had ever been. Levi was born with nothing and he would end the same. 

The knife tucked into his uniform pants felt sickly cold against his skin, a sudden, eerie reminder of the promise he had made to himself if Eren were to die.

He'd wait till the burial, maybe. Say goodbye to his brat one last time before going to join him in the afterlife. Although, he was unsure he could even wait that long with the wretched pain in his chest. No, he'd do it tonight - or even now. Eren died among friends, maybe he should do the same? The knife scraped painfully against his waist. 

_I can't take it anymore._ Levi grit his teeth in shame. He couldn't look at Eren's body any longer. He had to leave. He had to do it now.

He stood abruptly from his chair, warranting the attention of those still alive.

"Levi...?" was Hanji's sob-slurred question. Anything else was hard to say.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

He walked toward the door, feeling frantically for the blade in his pocket. _Wait for me, Eren._

A hand was on his arm as he reached the knob. He twisted it anyway, shrugging off the weak grip. Levi peered behind him to glare at its owner.

"Corporal, please don't. The corps needs you. Eren...h-he wouldn't have wanted this! Don't..." a sorrowful tear slipped from Mikasa's dark eyes.

Levi blinked. He couldn't remember a single time the cadet had ever talked to him without a sneer in her tone. It boiled his blood - more pent up anger seeping to the surface and rearing its ugly head. Who was she to say what Eren would've wanted? He pulled her hand away from him and pushed her away roughly.

"Don't talk to me," he growled.

"Levi...please." Hanji this time.

"Corporal Levi, you have to know that Eren wouldn't have wanted this! He loved you, dammit, so why won't you respect wishes?!" Mikasa fumed.

And that was it. All Levi's self control went out the window at that. He stopped in his tracks, a perpetual wave to putrid anger washing over him. "What the fuck did you just say?" his voice was strangely calm, to the point of being absolutely fearful for the others present.

Mikasa's brow furrowed, "If you really loved my brother then you'd know what this would do to him."

Levi resisted the slight urge to jump on her and stab the knife into her chest first - he was simply too tired for this. Instead, he pulled the knife from his pocket and placed it at his throat. There was a collective gasp of disbelieving shock and then harrowing silence.

"He's dead, Mikasa. It doesn't matter what he thinks now. H-he's gone," he stuttered. _Damn it._

"Levi - don't!" Hanji yelled. His grip on the knife tightened.

"Corporal..! This is just illogical!" Armin blared through gasping sobs. The sharp edge drew a pinprick of blood.

"Please...Eren...he..." Mikasa was starting to break.

 _No more_ , Levi thought, _I'm not sticking around for anymore death_. His muscles tensed at the thought of dragging the smooth blade across his vitals. Fast and deep.

Then there was a sudden inhale and everyone's heads snapped to the presumably dead shifter. Eren...was dead wasn't he? Or maybe...?

The knife clattered to the floor and Hanji rushed to pick it up and stuff it up her sleeve. Suicide was no longer Levi's priority - it was now the unreal signs of life coming from his young lover.

"Eren?" his exhausted mind was reeling.

Levi tucked his fingers under Eren's chin to gauge a pulse. He could feel a fluttering rhythm against the scarred digits; a light, yet strong bum-BUMP, bum-BUMP, bum-BUMP.

He wasn't dead. No - he was alive and growing stronger. Levi sunk to his knees, tears coming to his eyes.

_Eren was alive._

 

Levi remained posted at Eren's bedside, no one had the heart to tear him away. His sharp eyes watched for any signs of wakefulness or discomfort. The energy around him was tense.

Hanji theorized that he wouldn't come back to himself until at last the titan shifter awoke. She had been checking in every half hour; half out of worry for Eren, more than half to make sure Levi was still stable. He was the strongest person she knew and to see him unravel in such a way had been something she never wanted to see again.

She was relieved to find him keeping vigil at his lover's bedside, nothing more. Hanji was quick to leave in case he spotted her spying on him… again.

Eren shifted on the bed, his head lolling a bit.

"Eren?"

A small moan of discomfort sounded from the younger. He rolled his head a bit before his eyes began fluttering open. His gaze was confused as he peered to his bedside, finding Levi who was leaning forward in his seat. "...Le'i…" he croaked.

Levi hands hovered, as though he was afraid to touch the other, "Eren.."

He smiled up at his superior wearily, hand reaching up to grasp one of his Corporal's hands. His grip had strengthened some, his palm was no longer cold and clammy. There were so many improvements in such a short time period.

Finally, Levi allowed himself to place a gentle hand on Eren's chest. He sunk to the bed, gaze focused on the rise and fall of the brunette's chest.

"Levi…?" came the curious call.

He shook his head in return. "Don't talk, you still need to rest. But.. just breathe for me, Eren. That's all I need - just breathe."

A look of relative understanding lit up those teal eyes. Eren's other hand rose and placed itself over the warm one on his chest. He decided to do as his lover had asked, for once, with no questions asked. He took a few deep breaths as it seemed to help bring back the composure Levi normally exhibited.

His hand tightened on the one in his hold as he noted the minute tremble in Levi's grip. He pulled the man down onto the bed alongside him. "I'm alright," he whispered hoarsely.

"You _died_ , Eren," came the harsh retort, "you were dead mere hours ago. You can't honestly expect me to think that you're fine."

The sheer amount of bitterness that Eren heard was quite astonishing. Nevermind that he had apparently died. Whatever had transpired, it had unsettled Levi. He was unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I never meant to upset you."

" _Shut up._ "

Eren peered sorrowfully over at his lover. Levi was shutting him out - something that hadn't occurred since he had made the mistake of asking about Isabel and Farlan. It had taken two weeks for Levi to finally open up about it.

He didn't know what else to do so he huddled into the crook of Levi's neck, finding solace as the other's scent washed over him. A wave a fatigue hit him; exhaustion drawing him back to unconsciousness. But just as he fell back asleep, he registered the feeling of arms wrapping around him. It brought a smile to his face.

 

Eren's recovery was an incredibly slow process, especially considering how quickly he normally healed from things. Hanji became his own personal doctor during which time. Predominantly she monitored his wounds, which were healing at a snail's pace; something that irritated Eren to no end.

Everyone remained supportive and helped out Eren's recovery where they could - whether it be by bringing him food, bringing him new clothes, keeping him company or just keeping him up to date on things that happened around headquarters. Levi, of course, was hardly found anywhere but at the teen's bedside.

After a week and a half of regular pace healing, they began noticing the pick up of pace - Eren's titan healing abilities were back. His wounds sealed, his bruises faded and the majority of his other symptoms disappeared. Hanji finally decided that he was ready to start getting back on his feet. It would require physical therapy to a degree as his muscles had deteriorated so much in such a short time frame. Hanji and Levi were the most active in helping Eren, while Mikasa and Armin came in at a close second.

Eren was always quick to get frustrated with himself. The occasional throwing up of a meal, the lack of strength, the moments of invertigo and his state of vulnerability in general... It made him feel inadequate. Levi seemed quick to pick up on those feelings whenever they appeared, and he would quickly counteract the effects - it was another time when the younger realized how well the man knew him.

Two and a half weeks later and Eren's wounds were predominantly healed. He was still physically weak and suffering from mild after effects of the vicious poison that had been running rampant in his bloodstream. The scars from his stab wounds had yet to fade. Hanji believed it was because of the poison, she told him they might never fade. So he was left with visible scars from the ordeal; scars that constantly haunted him and reminded him of the terrible event.

That was also when the nightmares started. Levi had had suspicions of bad dreams as he would often stay up to watch the other sleep - concern and sheer need to see his love continue breathing driving him on. But it was never clearly apparent, until one night, when Eren woke up screaming in absolute terror. It had taken him a full hour to calm down and tell Levi that he had dreamed of Allister coming in and killing everyone, before finally killing him. It only further tormented the Corporal that he couldn't protect his lover from his dreams..

Yet, despite everything else, Eren was recovering. He had been broken and battered but he was healing. And that was something in itself.

 

The couple sat quietly side by side, enjoying the sunlight. It was one of the few times that they had deemed Eren strong enough to venture outside. Needless to say, the teen was relishing the moment.

The titan shifter was doing a bit better than he had been, even though bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep - either from gagging or nightmares that woke him in the midst of night. His color had started to return and some of his strength was back. Hanji had decided that in another week or so, if he was doing well enough, they would let him pick his gear back up.

He breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun that peaked out from behind clouds overhead. His thoughts wandered endlessly, but they landed on a particular one that stood out from the others. "Hey Levi," he called suddenly.

"Hmm?"

He shifted his gaze in nervousness, "I was talking to Hanji earlier and she told me something from when I was... sick... But I wanted to ask you about it."

The older male looked at him suspiciously, "Alright - what?"

Eren fidgeted a bit before eventually speaking, "She said that when I had died that you tried to... k-kill yourself." His oceanic eyes sought out his lover anxiously, "Is that true? Would you really have done that?" He didn't really want to hear the answer, but felt it was something that needed to be cleared up.

Levi seemed to deliberate his answer before he nodded, "Yes. I suppose I would have."

"But Levi-"

" _No_ ," he said with a sharp tone, "I would have done it because I have realized that a life without you is not one I want to live."

Eren was stunned by the sincerity he heard. He looked away, "But I'm not worth your life..."

Levi grabbed his chin and made him look up, "No... You're worth more than that."

"How can you say that?! You mean so much to me - _your life_ means so much to me!"

"And yours means more to me, especially now," he shot back. "You've managed to break past every single wall I've ever put up and nestled yourself in my core. Now that you're there - there's no removing you."

Tears trickled down the brunette's cheeks, silenced by his lover's soft touch.

A hand grabbed Eren's own as the Corporal continued, "This incident has made me realize a lot. This world is hellish and life is fleeting; and even if you're some kind of magically healing little shit, death is still a real possibility for you." He gazed over imploringly at the titan shifter, suddenly doubtless of everything he had ever done, "I don't want to have either of us die with any regrets. Which is why…"

With confident motions, Levi stood from the log and knelt before the other, grasping his hand tightly.

Before he had been pondering if he would actually go through with it; but being there in that moment, he never felt so sure of anything else.

Eren gaped at him tearfully, "L-Levi…" Shock and surprise was written all over his face.

"Eren... You're all I have left, without you I have nothing." He blanched at his own words, "That sounded _so_ fucking cheesy.

The younger gave a wet laugh.

Levi refocused himself, "You're my brat and mine alone. So I ask you to bear this ring so everyone knows who you belong to."

He laughed again and wiped a bit at his face, "T-That was so romantic…"

"Oh shut up, shit head," his lover grumbled.

"Now that's more like you," Eren teased, "and of course I will."

He seemed mildly surprised. "You will?"

"Yep."

"...Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Levi allowed himself to smile uncharacteristically. It felt odd to smile, but upon seeing the blush Eren gave, he decided it wouldn't hurt to direct more small affections like that toward the other. A smile reserved for his brat and his brat alone.

In his flustered state, Eren managed to mumble out something that Levi didn't catch.

"What did you say, brat?"

"...You look cute when you smile…"

Immediately a scowl took his features, marring his face as he stood from his kneeling position, "I am _not_ cute."

The brunette followed him up and smiled sheepishly, "To me you are."

He scoffed.

A comfortable silence passed between them as Levi wordlessly slipped on the silver band onto Eren's ring finger. Their hands interlocked afterwards, an air of peace surrounding them.

Levi gave a smirk, "Eren Ackerman."

Eren hid his face in his hands as a blush took his face. He leaned into the other's shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment.

He sucked in a breath as a sudden bolt of pain emanated from his shoulder.

"Eren," the shorter man called sharply.

He took a few breaths as it ebbed away, "Fine… just a little pain."

Those gunmetal gray eyes scrutinized him carefully, "We should go in then. You are still recovering."

Eren decided not to fight it and allowed his Corporal - his fiancé - to lead him back in. He smiled like a fool at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Levi questioned with a narrowed gaze.

He smiled sweetly at him, "Eren Ackerman."

The other rolled his eyes as he continued leading them back inside. Though a possessive arm wrapped around Eren's waist as they walked.

"Shut the fuck up, adorable shit head."

The rest of the day passed rather blissfully for Eren. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time. As he thought more about it, he realized that despite everything he was going through and had gone through, Levi had stuck with him. His gaze softened as he peered down at the silver band that sat comfortably on his ring finger. And it seemed Levi was content to stick with him through it all.

Their dynamic had changed somehow, just so, and Eren hadn't even noticed until they laid down to sleep. They were closer, more connected to one another - if the affection he found in those gray eyes was any indication. Their eyes met and though nothing was said, the words they wished to say were conveyed.

His heart was light and at peace. He had Levi and Levi had him.

A hand reached out and placed itself just above his heart. He smiled tiredly and wrapped his own hand around it.

It was Levi's newfound habit, to have a hand on Eren's chest so that he could feel the steady rise and fall of his lover's breaths.

It served as a reassurance that he was alive - that he was breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if there were any missed typos. Let me know what you think?  
> ~Ghosties  
> (-Aria)


End file.
